Dunkle Bedrohung
by Celebne
Summary: 2 Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg herrscht scheinbar idyllischer Frieden in Gondor. Doch dann erhält Faramir einen geheimnisvollen Brief von einem unheimlichen Boten. In Minas Tirith ist derweil eine Verschwörung gegen Aragorn im Gange....R&R please! Letztes K
1. Default Chapter

Erstes Kapitel: der unheimliche Bote  
  
Disclaimer: Ich habe diese Geschichte mit Figuren geschrieben, die ich aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen habe. Ich weise darauf hin, dass ich "Der Herr der Ringe" sowie die darin vorkommenden Figuren nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum ansehe. Ich bereichere mich nicht an dieser Amateur-Fiction. Die Handlung in dieser Geschichte ist von mir frei erfunden und hat nichts mit dem Ablauf in der Geschichte "Der Herr der Ringe" zu tun. Der Herr der Ringe" ist und bleibt das geistige Eigentum  
von J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
Einleitung: Zwei Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg herrscht scheinbar idyllischer Frieden in Gondor. Doch dann erhält Faramir, der Statthalter Aragorns, einen geheimnisvollen Brief, in welchem vor einer neuen Gefahr aus Mordor gewarnt wird. In Minas Tirith wird derweil eine Verschwörung gegen Aragorn vorbereitet und schließlich nehmen schreckliche Ereignisse ihren Lauf....  
  
„Was für ein wundervoller Sonnenuntergang!", rief Éowyn fröhlich und tanzte mit ihrem hellgrünen Kleid beschwingt durch den großen Garten des Anwesens am Emyn Arnen. Faramir beobachtete sie lächelnd von der Bank aus, die beim Haus stand. Er war ein wenig müde, da er den ganzen Tag auf der Jagd war. Schließlich ging Éowyn wieder zurück zu ihm und drückte ihn einen liebevollen Kuß auf den Mund. Dann setzte sie sich neben ihm und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie war jetzt endlich schwanger, im dritten Monat. Faramir fand, dass sie die beginnende Schwangerschaft noch schöner gemacht hatte. Ihre Wangen waren immer rosig und ihre braunen Augen leuchteten ständig vor Glück. Er legte seinen Arm um sie:  
  
„Das Wetter wird leider bald umschlagen". „Das wäre ja schade", meinte Éowyn überrascht. „Der Sommer war sowieso in diesem Jahr recht verregnet. Aber ich kann keine Wolke am Himmel sehen: woher willst du das wissen?" „Mein Waldläuferinstinkt sagt es mir", erwiderte Faramir gelassen . „Vielleicht irrt sich dein Waldläuferinstinkt ja mal ausnahmsweise", neckte ihn Éowyn. Er sah sie mit gespielter Entrüstung an und wollte ihr eine passende Antwort geben, als Éowyn plötzlich Richtung Südosten starrte. Ihre Miene wirkte ängstlich und besorgt. Jetzt konnte Faramir auch sehen, was ihr so Angst machte:  
  
Eine schwarzvermummte Gestalt auf einem Rappen ritt auf den Hügel von Emyn Arnen zu. Der Reiter wirkte fast wie ein Nazgûl zu Pferd. Éowyn umklammerte ganz fest Faramirs Arm. „Sei ganz ruhig, meine Blume", sagte er beruhigend zu ihr. Éowyn fröstelte plötzlich: sie spürte einen kalten Windhauch. „Merkst du das auch, Faramir?" „Ja", sagte er leise.  
  
Beregond, der Wächter von Emyn Arnen, hatte den Fremden bereits erspäht. Éowyn und Faramir sahen gespannt zu, wie der treue Soldat auf die unheimliche Gestalt zuritt. Beregond redete gestikulierend auf den unheimlichen Reiter ein. Der Schwarze jedoch blieb ruhig auf seinem Pferd sitzen und deutete schließlich nach oben – direkt dorthin, wo Faramir und Éowyn standen.  
  
„Er will also zu mir", bemerkte Faramir stirnerunzelnd. Langsam ritten Beregond und der Schwarzvermummte den Hügel hinauf. Eine Wolkenwand hatte sich urplötzlich vor die Abendsonne geschoben und wieder wehte ein kalter Wind über den Emyn Arnen. Trotz des Windstoßes bewegte sich kein Blatt oder Grashalm im Garten des Statthalters.  
  
„Das ist zu unheimlich", sagte Éowyn mit erstickter Stimme. „Geh besser ins Haus, Liebste", bat Faramir sie besorgt. „Du bist ja ganz blaß geworden". Éowyn ergriff Faramirs Hand. „Nein, ich habe vor so einem Kerl keine Angst – nicht nach alledem, was ich erlebt habe". Faramir lächelte und strich ihr über das blonde Haar. „Meine tapfere Schildmaid", flüsterte er zärtlich.  
  
Inzwischen hatten Beregond und der Fremde den Hof des Anwesens erreicht. Faramir und Éowyn gingen um das Haus herum. Beregond lief den beiden bereits entgegen. „Mylord, da ist ein Fremder, der Euch etwas geben will", sagte er aufgeregt. „Sag ihm, er soll absteigen und ins Haus kommen", meinte Faramir wohlwollend. „Ich habe ihn bereits darum gebeten", erwiderte Beregond. „Aber er scheint es furchtbar eilig zu haben. Er möchte, dass Ihr zu ihm kommt, Herr".  
  
Faramir runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Aber schließlich ging er dann doch in den Hof, wo der schwarze Reiter auf ihn wartete. Von der Nähe sah der Vermummte fast noch furchteinflößender aus. Die Kapuze seines schwarzen Umhangs hatte er tief ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass man dieses nicht sehen konnte. Faramir wurde irgendwie das unheimliche Gefühl nicht los, dass der Fremde tatsächlich kein Gesicht hatte. „Seid willkommen in Ithilien!", sagte Faramir schließlich höflich zu ihm. „Was ist Euer Begehr, Fremder?" „Seid Ihr Faramir von Gondor?", fragte der Fremde mit einer Stimme, die wie klirrendes Eis klang. Faramir erschauderte, als er diese Stimme hörte. Er ahnte, dass es Éowyn und Beregond genauso ging. „Ja, der bin ich", erwiderte der junge Statthalter mit ruhiger Stimme und versuchte, sein Gegenüber irgendwie anzusehen.  
  
Der Schwarzvermummte griff unter seinen Umhang und holte eine Pergamentrolle hervor. „Das soll ich Euch von meinem Herrn geben", sagte er mit seiner furchtbaren Stimme und überreichte Faramir die Pergamentrolle mit seiner schwarzbehandschuhten Hand. „Die Nacht wird bald einbrechen", sagte Faramir höflich. „Bleibt hier und seid mein Gast". Der Fremde schüttelte den vermummten Kopf. „Mein Auftrag ist erfüllt. Ich muß nun zurückkehren". „Dann lebt wohl", sagte Faramir tonlos und umschloß die Pergamentrolle fest mit seiner Hand.  
  
Der Reiter sprengte sogleich zum Hof hinaus und ließ drei überraschte Menschen zurück. „Soll ich ihm nachreiten, Herr Faramir?", fragte Beregond eifrig. „Nein, laß ihn lieber in Frieden ziehen", meinte Faramir nachdenklich.  
  
Éowyn ging zurück in den Garten und beobachtete von dort aus, wie der Fremde über die Wiesen Ithiliens davonritt. Der kalte Wind hatte nachgelassen und langsam schoben sich die Wolken wieder von der Sonne weg, die als roter Feuerball tief im Westen stand. Plötzlich stieß Éowyn einen gedämpften Schrei aus: der Reiter hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst! Faramir hörte sie und kam herbeigeeilt.  
  
„Was ist geschehen, Liebste?" „Der Fremde – er ist einfach verschwunden, wie ein Geist", stammelte sie entsetzt. Faramir nahm sie in die Arme. „Denk' einfach nicht mehr daran: er wird wohl nicht mehr wiederkehren", flüsterte er beruhigend.  
  
Sie gingen ins Haus zurück, wo bereits das Abendessen aufgetragen wurde. Doch Éowyn hatte keinen rechten Appetit. Sie stocherte gedankenverloren auf dem Teller herum. Faramir beobachtete sie besorgt. Aber auch er hatte irgendwie keinen Hunger. „Hast du diese Pergamentrolle schon geöffnet?", fragte Éowyn schließlich. „Nein, noch nicht", entgegnete Faramir und sein Antlitz verdüsterte sich. „Ich fürchte, diese Rolle wird keine angenehme Botschaft enthalten". Er stand auf und holte die Rolle, die auf seinem Schreibpult lag. Neugierig beugte sich Éowyn über seine Schulter, als Faramir die Rolle auseinanderbog. Beide waren entsetzt, als sie die Worte lasen, die mit Blut auf das Pergament gekritzelt worden waren:  
  
„Das Grauen in Mordor lebt. Die dunkle Macht wächst wieder, denn Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit sterben nie. Von unten an den Wurzeln nagt Der Verräter in Elbensteins Rat. Schon bald verliert der Silberbaum abermals Seine Kraft Und das Dunkel siegt über die Welt". 


	2. Minas Tirith

Vicky: Im nächsten Kapitel geht es spannend weiter, versprochen. Die ganze Sache wird immer mysteriöser.......  
  
2. Minas Tirith  
  
„Wir müssen sofort den König darüber informieren", sagte Faramir tonlos und legte das Pergament zitternd nieder. „Diese Botschaft ist bestimmt kein Scherz – schon alleine, wenn ich an den unheimlichen Reiter denke, der uns dies überbracht hat". „Ich komme mit nach Minas Tirith!", rief Éowyn eifrig. Faramir war von diesem Vorschlag nicht begeistert. Schließlich war Éowyn schwanger und sollte sich eigentlich mehr schonen. Doch der Starrsinn der Rohirrim siegte wieder einmal über den Wunsch ihres Mannes.  
  
Während Éowyn sich ins Schlafgemach zurückzog, beriet sich Faramir noch mit Beregond, seinem Leibwächter und treuen Waffengefährten. Er zeigte ihm auch das Pergament. „Das ist aus Menschenhaut gefertigt und mit Menschenblut beschrieben, fürchte ich", sagte Beregond entsetzt, „vom Inhalt ganz zu schweigen". „Genau das denke ich auch", nickte Faramir und rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen.  
  
Bereits bei Morgengrauen brach man nach Minas Tirith auf. Die Reise würde einen guten halben Tag dauern. Immer wieder ließ Faramir Ruhepausen einlegen, weil er sich Sorgen um Éowyn machte. „Mir geht es wirklich gut, Liebster", versicherte sie ihm ständig. „Eine Schwangerschaft ist keine Krankheit". Beregond und einige Soldaten aus Faramirs Regiment in Ithilien begleiteten sie. Auch Éowyns Zofe Isyla war mitgekommen.  
  
Die weiße Stadt war bereits zu sehen und auf der Spitze von Ecthelions Turm wehte das Banner des Königs mit dem Silberbaum.  
  
„Laß uns um die Wette reiten, Liebster!", schlug Éowyn übermütig vor. „Wer zuerst beim Stadttor ist". Einerseits war Faramir von diesem Vorschlag nicht begeistert, andererseits war er froh, dass Éowyn den Schreck über die gestrige Botschaft besser verdaut hatte als er. Lachend sprengte die junge Frau mit ihrer Stute Narna davon. Jetzt galoppierte auch Faramir los. Seine roten Locken wehten im Wind. Doch wie immer gelang es ihm auch diesmal nicht die vortreffliche Reiterin einzuholen.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Cirdac, der engste Berater Aragorns, beobachtete die ankommende Reiterschar mit Argwohn. Er mochte den jungen Statthalter nicht. Immer wenn Faramir in Minas Tirith weilte, dann gelang es Cirdac plötzlich nicht mehr, den König in seinen Entscheidungen zu beeinflussen. Aragorn hörte seiner Meinung nach zu sehr auf seinen Statthalter. Wütend verzog er sich in die Zitadelle.  
  
Aragorn und Arwen hatten bereits von der Ankunft der Freunde aus Emyn Arnen erfahren. Erfreut lief das Königspaar in den Hof und wartete unter dem blühenden weißen Baum auf die Reiter. Während Éowyn über das ganze Gesicht strahlte, blieb Faramir ernst. Aragorn merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sah seinen Freund besorgt an. Nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung nahm Faramir den König sofort beiseite.  
  
„Es ist leider kein freudiger Anlaß, aus dem wir kommen", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
  
Derweil legte Arwen ihren Arm um Éowyn und begleitete sie hinein in den Palast. „Du bist wie ich guter Hoffnung, meine Freundin, merke ich. Wann ist es denn bei dir soweit?" Éowyn sah Arwen erstaunt an. „Woher weißt du das, Arwen? Nun ja, es dauert noch: erst im nächsten Frühjahr werde ich niederkommen."  
  
Die Elbin lächelte. „Man sieht es dir an: du strahlst soviel Glück aus. Im Winter werde ich meinen Sohn gebären". „Du weißt schon, was es wird?", fragte Éowyn entzückt. „Ich möchte es auch so gerne wissen". „Du wirst auch einen Sohn das Leben schenken", sagte Arwen frohgemut.  
  
Cirdac trat den beiden Frauen plötzlich in den Weg. Sofort verdüsterte sich Éowyns Miene. Sie mochte den Dunländer nicht, weil er sie immer so lüsternd ansah und schleimige Komplimente machte. Er verbeugte sich tief. „Was erblickt mein Auge da? Die liebreizende Fürstin von Ithilien beehrt uns in Minas Tirith. Ihr werdet von Mal zu Mal schöner, Herrin Éowyn. Euere Anmut macht mich schier sprachlos". Ich wünschte, er würde mal tatsächlich den Mund halten, dachte Éowyn genervt. Cirdac verneigte sich wieder und entfernte sich. Éowyn sah ihm missmutig nach. Er erinnerte sie nicht nur vom Aussehen her an Grima Schlangenzunge, der ihr einst in Edoras nachgestellt hatte.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Faramir hatte Aragorn inzwischen in knappen Sätzen geschildert, was sich am Abend zuvor zugetragen hatte. „Ich muß dieses Pergament sehen", sagte Aragorn bestürzt und führte Faramir in seine Amtsstube, die im Westteil des Palastes lag.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Inzwischen versuchte Isyla umständlich von ihrem Pferd abzusteigen. Sie stammte aus Ithilien und war das Reiten überhaupt nicht gewohnt. Im bewaldeten Ithilien gab es nicht viele Pferde. „So hilf mir doch, Beregond!", jammerte sie. „Siehst du nicht, dass ich im Steigbügel festhänge?"  
  
Der blonde Wächter von Emyn Arnen lachte herzlich und half der jungen Zofe schließlich vom Pferd. Isyla war dunkelhaarig und hatte schwarzbraune Augen, mit denen sie jetzt Beregond angiftete, weil er ihr nicht sofort geholfen hatte. Eigentlich mochte sie den tapferen Soldaten sehr. Im Ringkrieg hatte er damals bei der Belagerung von Minas Tirith auf tragische Weise seine Frau verloren: sie war von herabfallenden Trümmern erschlagen worden. Nach dem Krieg war Beregond zusammen mit seinem Sohn Bergil nach Emyn Arnen gezogen, wo er seitdem als Faramirs Leibwächter fungierte.  
  
Auch Beregond fand Gefallen an Isyla. Nach zwei Jahren hatte er den Tod seiner Frau einigermaßen verwunden. Doch er dachte nicht im Traum daran, dass es mit Isylas Gefühlen ähnlich stand: schließlich war sie noch sehr jung und er hatte einen inzwischen halbwüchsigen Sohn. Isyla hatte seiner Meinung nach viel bessere Partien zur Auswahl als ausgerechnet ihn.  
  
„Kannst du mir bitte das Gepäck hineintragen, Beregond, wenn du aus deinen Tragträumen wieder aufgewacht bist?", fragte Isyla etwas ungehalten. Wenn sie doch nur nicht so kratzbürstig wäre, dachte Beregond bedauernd, während er das Gepäckpferd ablud.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Der König betrachtete das mit Blut beschriebene Pergament schockiert. „Beregond und ich sind der Meinung, dass es sich um Menschenhaut und Blut handelt", erklärte Faramir gefasst. „Es ist schrecklich", murmelte Aragorn. „Wer mag wohl diese Zeilen verfasst haben? Ich frage mich, ob derjenige uns tatsächlich wohlgesonnen ist oder uns nur einen Schrecken einjagen wollte".  
  
„Bei dem Boten handelte es sich jedenfalls um einen Geist", fuhr Faramir fort. „Éowyn beobachtete, wie er sich in Luft auflöste, als er sich ein Stück von Emyn Arnen entfernt hatte".  
  
Cirdac betrat jetzt die Amtsstube Aragorns. Faramir mochte ihn auch nicht besonders, aber er schob seine Antipathie darauf, dass die Dunländer im Ringkrieg erbitterte Feinde von Gondor gewesen waren. Er bewunderte Aragorns Mut, Cirdac in den Kreis seiner engsten Berater aufgenommen zu haben.  
  
„Mein König, was gibt es für Probleme?", fragte der Dunländer unterwürfig. „Ich hörte, der Truchseß hätte eine schlechte Botschaft für Euch". Aragorn winkte ihn zu seinem Schreibpult heran. „Schaut Euch dieses Pergament an, Cirdac". Faramir beobachtete den Dunländer scharf, als dieser den Text mit der Blutschrift durchlas. Er konnte jedoch keine Gemütsbewegung an Cirdacs Gesicht erkennen, nicht mal ein Staunen. „Was meint Ihr dazu, Cirdac?", fragte Aragorn besorgt.  
  
„Es kann sich um einen bösen Scherz handeln", murmelte der Dunländer tonlos. „Aber sicherheitshalber solltet Ihr einen Soldatentrupp nach Mordor schicken, der sich dort nach etwas Verdächtigem umsieht". Aragorn blickte Faramir an. „Und was meinst du dazu, mein Freund?"  
  
„Cirdac hat recht", erwiderte Faramir besonnen. „Ich würde sogar diese Truppe begleiten". Aragorn lächelte. „Ich glaube, ich werde auch mitkommen. Ich habe die Stadt schon ewig nicht mehr verlassen".  
  
Plötzlich entfuhr Faramir ein gedämpfter Schreckensruf: das Pergament begann sich vor seinen Augen aufzulösen! Alle drei Männer sahen entsetzt zu, wie das Pergament binnen Sekunden zu Staub zerfiel. Ein kalter Windstoß fuhr durch das offene Fenster herein und wehte die Staubkörner in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon.  
  
„Wehe uns! Ein böses Omen", rief Cirdac bebend. Jetzt hatte selbst der Dunländer seine Fassung verloren. 


	3. Aufbruch nach Mordor

Pemaroth: Jetzt folgt ein etwas ruhigeres Kapitel, doch in den nächsten Kapiteln wird es wieder spannender. Versprochen!  
  
3. Aufbruch nach Mordor  
  
In der großen Turmhalle fand am Abend zu Ehren der Gäste aus Emyn Arnen ein großes Festmahl statt. Auch Cirdac und und Beregond durften daran teilnehmen. Zunächst verlief das Essen recht vergnügt, vor allem als allgemein bekannt wurde, dass Éowyn schwanger war. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass Éomers Frau Lothiriel ein Kind erwartet", lachte Aragorn und hob seinen goldenen Pokal.  
  
„Auf die zukünftigen Mütter!" „Aber die zukünftigen Väter sollte man auch nicht außer acht lassen!", wandte Faramir scherzhaft ein. Doch die allgemeine Heiterkeit ließ schnell nach, als sich Arwen nach der Unterredung der Männer erkundigte.  
  
„Wir werden in den nächsten Tagen nach Mordor aufbrechen", erklärte Aragorn gefasst. Arwen ergriff schockiert Éowyns Hände, die neben ihr saß. „Ich möchte mitreiten!", sagte Éowyn unternehmungslustig. „Aber Liebste, denk an unser ungeborenes Kind!", warf Faramir entrüstet ein. „Du musst dich schonen. So ein Ritt kann schnell über deine Kräfte gehen". „Ich sagte schon mal, dass Schwangerschaft keine Krankheit ist!", widersetzte sich Éowyn stur. Aragorn warf einen zürnenden Blick auf sie. „So ein Unternehmen ist nichts für Frauen", sagte der König ungehalten.  
  
Éowyn sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an. Zwischen ihr und Aragorn gab es sowieso noch viele unausgesprochene Dinge. Der König hielt ihrem drohenden Blick stand. Faramir sah seine Frau erwartungsvoll an: wie würde sie reagieren? Éowyn hatte gute Lust, Aragorn mal so richtig die Meinung zu sagen, aber sie war die Gattin des Statthalters und musste sich dementsprechend würdig benehmen.  
  
„Nun, wahrscheinlich hast du recht, Aragorn", sagte sie schließlich etwas gemäßigter. „Ich werde hier bei deiner Frau bleiben und zusammen werden wir auf euere gesunde Rückkehr warten". Faramir atmete erleichtert auf. „Gut gesprochen", raunte er ihr zu.  
  
„Was haltet ihr eigentlich von den Worten über den Verräter in Elbensteins Rat?", fragte Éowyn nach einigen Minuten der Stille. Während sie das sagte, warf sie Cirdac einen prüfenden Blick zu, der gegenüber von ihr an der Tafel saß. „Es ist wichtiger, zuerst in Mordor nach dem Rechten zu sehen", erklärte Aragorn geduldig. „Diese Worte über einen angeblichen Verräter kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. Ich habe absolutes Vertrauen zu all meinen Beratern. Und der Silberbaum wächst und gedeiht. Ich denke, wenn wir in Mordor alles wieder richten, dann ist die ganze Sache in Ordnung". Cirdac lächelte breit, als er das hörte. Nur Éowyn kam sein Lächeln falsch vor. Nachdenklich starrte sie in ihren Weinpokal.  
  
Als sie später mit Faramir im Bett lag, erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig, ob sie vielleicht zu dreist beim Festmahl gewesen sei. Faramir lachte leise und zog sie fester in seine starken Arme. „Ich bin froh, dass du so bist, wie du bist, denn das liebe ich an dir". „Aragorn war recht erzürnt", meinte sie einsichtig. „Ich glaube, ich wäre fast um ein Haar zu weit gegangen".  
  
„Arwen würde nie so mit ihm reden", sagte Faramir belustigt und strich ihr mit einer ihrer langen Haarsträhnen über das Gesicht. „Ich kann diesen Cirdac nicht ausstehen!", stieß sie plötzlich hervor. „Er erinnert mich so sehr an Grima Schlangenzunge". „Aragorn hält große Stücke auf ihn", erwiderte Faramir nachdenklich. „Und ich muß auch zugeben, dass seine Ratschläge klug sind. Aber sollte er dir zu nahe kommen, dann wird er mein Schwert zu spüren bekommen".  
  
Am nächsten Tag brachen Faramir, Aragorn und 300 Soldaten nach Mordor auf. Faramir hatte darauf bestanden, dass Beregond bei Éowyn bleiben sollte. Der treue Leibwächter wäre seinem Herrn gerne nach Mordor gefolgt, aber er verstand auch Faramirs Sorge um Éowyn. Die beiden Frauen standen auf den Zinnen von Minas Tirith und sahen den Reitern lange nach. 


	4. Cirdacs Verbündete

**Leonel**: Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review! Ich denke, ich werde die Geschichte nun doch weiterschreiben. Vielen Dank auch für deine wertvollen Tips!

Kapitel 4: Cirdacs Verbündete

Mit einem bösen Lächeln beobachtete Cirdac den Reiterzug, der Minas Tirith langsam verließ. Er verließ seine Gemächer und suchte seinen engsten Freund Andril auf. Andril war Hauptmann der Turmwache und ein halber Dunländer. Doch das wussten weder der König noch Faramir.

Andril saß im Quartier der Soldaten und aß gerade, als Cirdac zu ihm hereinkam.

„Können wir ungestört reden?", fragte Cirdac mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Sicherlich", nickte Andril gelassen. „Es ist niemand außer mir in diesen Räumen. Die anderen haben alle Dienst".

Cirdac setzte sich zu ihm und erzählte ihm von der mysteriösen Pergamentrolle.

„Verflixt!", stieß Andril nervös hervor. „Wer kann davon wissen, dass wir eine Verschwörung gegen Aragorn planen? Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Da sind übernatürliche Kräfte am Werk", mutmaßte Cirdac. „Auf jeden Fall sind Aragorn und der Truchseß erst mal weit weg aus der Stadt. Wir müssen die Gelegenheit nutzen. Ich hoffe, dass sie mächtig Ärger in Mordor kriegen, denn anscheinend spricht das Pergament die Wahrheit. So haben wir genug Zeit, unser Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen".

„Wie willst du das machen?", fragte Andril skeptisch. „Immerhin ist die Königin ja noch da".

„Mit dieser gutmütigen Elbin werde ich leichtes Spiel haben", lächelte Cirdac grimmig. „Einzig Sorgen macht mir dieses besserwisserische, halsstarrige Weib des Statthalters. Sie ist wie eine störrische Stute, die ich jedoch noch bändigen werde".

„Du meinst Éowyn von Rohan?", grinste Andril spöttisch. „Das ist doch nur ein Weibsbild, wie andere auch. Mit der werden wir leichtes Spiel haben".

„Unterschätze sie nicht", warnte Cirdac. „Sie hat schließlich den Hexenkönig von Angmar getötet. Ich möchte nicht gegen sie kämpfen müssen".

„Das mit dem Hexenkönig glaube ich nicht", erwiderte Andril gelassen. „Gerüchte besagen, dass der Hexenkönig von einem Hobbit getötet wurde. Diese Éowyn soll ihm nur den Rest gegeben haben, als er schon außer Gefecht war".

„Auf alle Fälle müssen wir bei ihr vorsichtig sein", sagte Cirdac ungehalten und erhob sich.

„Ich muß dich jetzt verlassen, bevor man irgendwie Verdacht schöpft".

„Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?", fragte Andril verwirrt. „Was unternehmen wir als nächstes?"

„Ich werde dich darüber schon in Kenntnis setzen, mein Freund", entgegnete der Dunländer hochmütig und verließ die Offiziersräume.

Andril sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Für ihn war die Freundschaft mit Cirdac rein zweckmäßig: er war nur daran interessiert, dass Aragorn, den er für einen Usurpator hielt, endlich von Thron Gondors gestürzt wurde. Für ihn war der König ein dahergelaufener Waldläufer. Auch von den Truchsessen hatte Andril nie viel gehalten. Denethor war in Gondor sowieso nicht beliebt gewesen. Auf Boromir hatte er dagegen große Stücke gehalten. Faramir wiederum hielt Andril für ähnlich unfähig wie Denethor. Andril träumte von einem Militär-Regime in Gondor, wo er selbst an der Spitze stehen würde. Cirdac unterstützte ihn darin. Er hatte wie Andril ein großes Interesse daran, den König zu stürzen. Zu viele Verluste hatten die Dunländer im Ringkrieg durch Gondor hinnehmen müssen. Und jetzt war die Zeit der Rache gekommen.....

Beregond sah mit gerunzelter Stirn, wie Cirdac das Gebäude, wo die Soldaten der Turmwache logierten, verließ. Was hatte der Dunländer dort zu suchen? Und dann dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen dazu. Beregond verbarg sich hinter einer Säule: vielleicht befanden sich noch mehr verdächtige Personen im Soldatenquartier. Sein Warten war nicht umsonst: kurz darauf kam Andril aus dem Gebäude. Beregond verzog den Mund zu einem gequälten Lächeln. Andril hatte einst zu seinem Regiment gehört und sich oft über dem damaligen Truchseß Denethor aufgeregt. Einmal hatte er es sogar gewagt, über Faramir zu spotten. Doch da war Beregond energisch dazwischengefahren. Bei Denethors Scheiterhaufen hatte Andril eifrig mitgeholfen. Er hatte es anscheinend kaum erwarten können, Vater und Sohn brennen zu sehen. Nach dem Ringkrieg war es ihm gelungen, sich bei Aragorn einzuschmeicheln und er hatte sich so bis zum Hauptmann der Turmwache hochgedient.

„Hey, was hast du denn vor?", fragte plötzlich eine neugierige, weibliche Stimme. Es war Isyla.

Beregond sah entsetzt, wie Andril sich umguckte. Kurzentschlossen packte er Isyla, zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Im Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie Andril seiner Wege ging. Erst als der Hauptmann in sicherer Entfernung war, ließ er Isyla los.

Ehe er sich versah, hatte er sich eine tüchtige Ohrfeige von der Kammerzofe eingefangen.

„Flegel!", schnaubte sie grimmig und wandte sich beleidigt zum Gehen.

Oh Himmel, jetzt war alles aus! Beregond hielt sie an den Handgelenken fest.

„Isyla, es tut mir leid. Ich muß dir da was erklären...", begann er verzweifelt.

„Laß mich bloß in Frieden!", zischte Isyla und war kurz davor, Beregond eine zweite Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

„Jetzt habe ich wohl alles kaputtgemacht", seufzte Beregond resignierend. „Ich hatte nicht vor, dich derart zu überfallen. Das ist nicht meine Art, das musst du mir glauben! Es war wirklich ein Notfall".

Isyla hielt plötzlich inne. Beregonds Worte klangen so verzweifelt, dass er ihr fast schon leid tat. Jetzt wollte sie wissen, um was für einen „Notfall" es sich gehandelt hatte. Beregond blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr von Cirdac und Andril zu erzählen.

„Ich glaube, du siehst auch schon Gespenster", sagte Isyla kopfschüttelnd. „Ich halte die Beiden jedenfalls für ehrbare Männer. Keine Angst, ich werde Niemanden was erzählen von deinen Verdächtigungen".

Beregond war jetzt halbwegs beruhigt.

„Kannst du mir also noch ein Mal verzeihen?"

„Mal sehen!", entgegnete Isyla und warf stolz den Kopf in den Nacken. Dann stolzierte sie davon. Beregond sah ihr grinsend nach. Der Kuß war jedenfalls nicht schlecht gewesen. Ganz so abweisend, wie sie tat, war sie anscheinend doch nicht.


	5. Eine schreckliche Entdeckung

**Leonel**: Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es mit Faramir und Aragorn spannend weiter. Die anderen haben „Pause". ;-)

§§§§

Kapitel 5: Eine schreckliche Entdeckung

Aragorn, Faramir und die Soldaten hatten Ithilien rasch durchquert. In dem kleinen Grenzland, das der Truchseß als Fürst regierte, war alles ruhig und friedlich.

An der Wegscheide schlugen sie ein Lager auf, genau dort wo die große Königsstatue stand. Nach dem Ringkrieg hatte man die Statue wieder instandgesetzt und auch die Schmierereien der Orks entfernt. Aragorn hatte darauf bestanden, dass man die Blumen, die wild um den Kopf der Statue gewuchert waren, dort beließ. Und so wurde der „Blumenkranz"immer wieder erneuert.

„Auf welchem Weg werden wir Mordor betreten?", fragte Faramir seinen König.

Aragorn saß nachdenklich auf einen Felsen und blickte auf das Schattengebirge, das die Grenze zu Mordor bildeten.

„Der Weg zum zerstörten Schwarzen Tor kostet sehr viel Zeit und außerdem sind die Wege dort so gut wie unpassierbar. Wir müssen entweder durch Minas Morgul reiten oder die Treppen nach Cirith Ungol nehmen".

Faramir erschauderte, als er das hörte.

„Es ist gut möglich, dass Kankra noch am Leben ist. Seit dem Ringkrieg hat kein Mensch mehr den Gebirgspaß betreten."

„Wir werden nur die Gegend ein wenig erkunden. Zu weit werden wir uns nicht vorwagen", erklärte der König. „Wir werden bald merken, ob sich nun etwas Böses in Mordor regt oder nicht".

Am nächsten Morgen zog das Heer weiter Richtung Minas Morgul. Unheimlich lag die verlassene Stadt in der dunklen Felsenschlucht. Die Pferde scheuten, als die Überreste der Schreckensstatuen am Rande der Stadt in Sicht kamen.

„Kein Mensch hat diesen entsetzlichen Ort seit dem Ringkrieg betreten", sagte Faramir warnend. „Es heißt, dass dort noch immer Geister und Unholde hausen".

Auch Aragorn fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und das verhieß nichts gutes.

„Wir werden die Treppen hinaufklettern", schlug er schließlich vor. „Gibt es Freiwillige aus dem Heer, die Fürst Faramir und mich begleiten wollen?"

Eine Menge Soldaten meldeten sich. Aragorn wählte fünfundzwanzig von ihnen aus. Der Rest des Heeres lagerte in der Nähe von Minas Morgul in einem bewaldeten Tal.

Die Treppen von Cirith Ungol waren steil und tückisch. Vorsichtig kletterten die Männer hinauf. Sie hatten alle nur leichtes Gepäck bei sich. Auf einem kleinen Felsplateau in schwindelerregender Höhe rasteten sie schließlich. Aragorn wagte sich weit an den Rand des Plateaus vor: von dort aus konnte man in die Stadt Minas Morgul hineinsehen. Er erblasste, als er dort unten etwas sah.

„Faramir, komm her – ich muß dir etwas zeigen", sagte er tonlos.

Der junge Truchseß trat ahnungsvoll an seine Seite. Aragorn zeigte hinunter in die Stadt.

„Erkennst du das Banner mit der weißen Hand?"

„Es ist Sarumans Banner", erwiderte Faramir erschrocken. „Aber das kann nicht sein: Saruman und seine Untergebenen sind alle ausgelöscht".

Sie sahen weiter hinunter und entdeckten, dass Gestalten in schwerer Rüstung durch die Geisterstadt liefen.

„Das sind Uruk-Hai", murmelte Aragorn kopfschüttelnd. „Ich dachte, diese entsetzlichen Wesen wären ausgelöscht."

Dann sahen sie ihn: eine weißgekleidete Gestalt mit langem Haar und Bart lief zwischen den Uruk-Hai umher und schien Befehle zu erteilen. Von dort oben konnten sie es nicht hören. Aragorn entdeckte noch einen weiteren Mann: er huschte untertänig hinter Saruman drein.

„Das ist unmöglich", stammelte der König fast. „ Grima Schlangenzunge ist tot – genau wie Saruman".

„Ich wünschte, Mithrandir wäre hier", sagte Faramir mit heiserer Stimme. „Er könnte uns vielleicht erklären, warum Saruman wieder auferstanden ist".

„Wir müssen auf schnellsten Wege zurück nach Minas Tirith", meinte Aragorn besorgt. „Wir brauchen ein größeres Heer und dann werden wir Minas Morgul ein für allemal in Schutt und Asche legen".

Er gab sofort den Befehl zum Abstieg.

Kaum hatten sie begonnen, die steilen Stufen herunterzuklettern, wurden sie von einer Truppe schwerbewaffneter Uruk-Hai überrascht. Die Unholde konnten sich auf dem steilen Paß viel geschickter bewegen als Menschen. Aragorn, der als erster herunterkletterte, wurde sofort von ihnen ergriffen.

„Ergebt euch!", brüllte Gomak, der Anführer der Uruks, grimmig. „Sonst töten wir den König von Gondor".

Faramir starrte erschrocken auf Aragorn, der von drei Uruk-Hai festgehalten wurde.

„Wir ergeben uns", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und legte sein Schwert nieder, dass er herausgezogen hatte.

Sofort wurde auch er und die anderen Soldaten ergriffen. Nur Arlond, ein junger Gondorianer, der sich noch oben auf dem Felsplateau als Nachhut befand, konnte sich hinter einem Felsbrocken schnell verstecken. Schockiert beobachtete er von seinem Versteck aus, wie der König und der Truchseß mit den anderen Soldaten von den Feinden abgeführt wurden.

Als die Uruk-Hai und ihre Gefangenen außer Sichtweite waren, machte er sich an den Abstieg.

Das Heer Gondors lagerte immer noch in dem kleinen Seitental, nahe bei Minas Morgul. Birdar, der Heermeister, sah erschrocken, dass der junge Arlond alleine zurückkehrte. Der junge Soldat berichtete rasch, was geschehen war. Birdar, der neue Heermeister Gondors, war ratlos. Er wusste nicht, was er unternehmen sollte. Ausgerechnet alle beide Herrscher Gondors waren in die Gewalt der Feinde geraten. Da auch niemand wusste, wie groß die Zahl der Feinde in Minas Morgul war, beschloß Birdar, erst mal nach Minas Tirith zurückzureiten, um Cirdac Bericht zu erstatten.


	6. Der Usurpator schlägt zu

**Liebe Leonel** : Es freut mich, dass dir diese Story so gefällt. Inzwischen macht es mir wieder Riesenspaß, hier weiterzuschreiben und ich habe noch viele Ideen im Kopf, was noch so alles passieren könnte. Jetzt geht es erst mal wieder mit Éowyn und Co. weiter

§§§§§§

Kapitel 6: Der Usurpator schlägt zu

Arwen traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie an jenem verhängnisvollen Tag den Thronsaal betrat: Cirdac hatte es sich auf dem Thron des Königs bequem gemacht und ließ sich bedienen. Er trank einen Pokal mit dem feinsten Wein aus dem königlichen Vorratskammer und ließ gerade eine Schale mit edlen Trauben und weißem Brot bringen.

„Wer hat das erlaubt?", fragte die Königin so streng sie konnte.

Cirdac grinste hämisch und trank weiter.

Éowyn trat jetzt hinter Arwen in den Thronsaal.

„Das ist doch unmöglich!", raunte sie ihrer Freundin zu und ballte ihre Fäuste.

„Ich fordere Euch auf, den Thronsaal so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen", rief Arwen dem Berater mit erhobener Stimme zu. „Einzig meinem Gemahl ist es erlaubt, den Thron zu besteigen. Falls Euch der König mit hohen Amtsgeschäften betraut hat, dann habt Ihr solche von Euerer Schreibstube aus zu erledigen und nicht im Thronsaal. Also, verlasst den Saal oder ich lasse die Turmwache holen!"

„Nur zu!", sagte Cirdac feixend und stopfte sich ein Stück Weißbrot in den Mund.

Die beiden jungen Frauen sahen sich entsetzt an: so viel Dreistigkeit war ihnen noch nie widerfahren. Éowyn lief schnurstracks aus dem Saal und rief die Turmwache. Andril kam mit lässigem Schritt näher.

„Herrin, was gibt es?", fragte er mürrisch.

„Entfernt diesen Wüstling aus dem Thronsaal!", befahl sie erzürnt. „Wenn der König zurückkommt, dann war Cirdac die längste Zeit Berater".

Andril jedoch verschränkte nur die Arme und lachte. Éowyn warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und rannte zurück in den Thronsaal.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte sie Cirdac wütend.

Arwen klammerte sich ängstlich an Éowyns Arm fest.

„Nun, ich habe gerade von Birdar, dem Heermeister , erfahren, dass der König und der Truchseß im Schattengebirge verschleppt wurden", erwiderte der Dunländer mit gespieltem Bedauern. „Sie werden wohl auf absehbare Zeit nicht zurückkehren, wenn überhaupt".

„Aber dann müsst Ihr etwas unternehmen, Cirdac!", rief Arwen entrüstet. „Es muß ein Heer nach Mordor aufbrechen, um Aragorn und Faramir zu retten".

„Wir haben momentan nicht genügend Soldaten in der Stadt, um ein Heer zusammenzustellen", sagte Cirdac gelassen und schob sich ein paar Weintrauben in den Mund. „Auch die Stadt selbst muß geschützt bleiben. Man muß mit einem Angriff aus Mordor rechnen".

Arwen brach in Tränen aus, als sie das hörte.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte sie hilflos.

Éowyn nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie zielstrebig aus dem Thronsaal hinaus.

„Komm!"

Sie suchte zusammen mit der Königin Beregond auf, der sich in den Soldatenquartieren aufhielt.

In aller Kürze berichtete Éowyn dem treuen Leibwächter, was vorgefallen war.

„Dann stecken die Beiden also tatsächlich unter einer Decke – Andril und Cirdac", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. „Sie sind schmutzige Verräter!"

„Vielleicht sind sie auch schuld an der Gefangennahme Aragorns und Faramirs", sagte Arwen schniefend.

„Nein, so weit reicht der Arm dieses kleinen Möchtegern-Usurpators Cirdac bestimmt nicht", erwiderte Beregond besonnen. „Er nützt nur diese unglückliche Lage für seine eigenen, dunklen Zwecke aus".

„Dann müssen wir selbst ein Heer zusammenstellen", forderte Éowyn Beregond mutig auf. „Es muß doch noch Soldaten in Minas Tirith geben, die unseren beiden Ehemännern treu untergeben sind".

„Das Problem ist, dass alle im Moment Cirdac und Andril gehorchen müssen", seufzte Beregond bedrückt. „Sie sind jetzt die mächtigsten Männer in Gondor. Soldaten, die sich ihrem Befehl widersetzen, werden auf der Stelle hingerichtet".

„Ich muß mit Birdar, dem Heermeister reden", sagte Éowyn kämpferisch.

„Das hat keinen Zweck", riet Beregond ihr ab. „Auch er hat sich dem Befehl Cirdacs unterworfen".

„So ein Feigling!", rief Éowyn bebend.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Arwen weinerlich.

„Wir haben in Emyn Arnen auch Soldaten und die Waldläufer, die Faramir immer treu dienten", erklärte Éowyn. „Dann müssen wir eben mit diesen wenigen Männern nach Mordor reiten".

„Ich kann unmöglich nach Mordor mitreiten", seufzte Arwen und deutete auf ihren gewölbten Bauch. „Und du, Éowyn, solltest auch vorsichtig sein".

„Ich werde schon auf mich aufpassen", versprach Éowyn. „Aber du solltest besser mit nach Ithilien kommen, um nicht die Nähe des Usurpators und seiner Mannen ertragen zu müssen".

Während sie zu dritt zusammenstanden und sich berieten, näherte sich Arlond, der junge Soldat, zögernd.

„Frau Königin!", sprach er Arwen verlegen an. „Ich würde Euch gerne helfen, denn ich habe mitangesehen, wie Euer Gemahl und der Truchseß gefangengenommen wurden".

Die Drei drehten sich erstaunt um und ließen den jungen Soldaten erst einmal berichten.

„Ich wünschte, es gäbe noch mehr so beherzte Soldaten wie Euch in Gondors Heer", seufzte Arwen unglücklich.

„Verurteilt den Heermeister und die anderen nicht", sagte Arlond bedrückt. „Ich weiß, dass ich mein Leben hiermit verwirke, doch ich bin nicht verheiratet und habe auch keine Eltern mehr, die um mich trauern. Die meisten anderen Soldaten haben Familie in Gondor und gehorchen daher Birdar, Andril und Cirdac".

„Wir müssen Minas Tirith so schnell wie möglich verlassen", erklärte Éowyn besorgt, „bevor Cirdac versucht, unsere Pläne zu durchkreuzen."


	7. Die Gunst Melkors

**Pemaroth**: Im nächsten Kapitel wird erklärt, warum Saruman und Grima neues Leben erhalten haben. Schon die Überschrift sagte einiges aus.

**Leonel** : Vielen Dank für deine regelmäßigen Reviews! Im nächsten Kapitel geht es wieder um Faramir und Aragorn.

§§§§§§

Kapitel 7: Die Gunst Melkors

Die Uruk-Hai gingen äußerst unsanft mit ihren Gefangenen um: Aragorn, Faramir und den Soldaten wurden die Hände mit groben Stricken zusammengebunden. Dann wurden sie den steilen Pass hinabgeführt, Richtung Minas Morgul.

Faramir stockte fast der Atem, als die unheimliche Geisterstadt sich vor ihm erhob. Seit Jahrzehnten hatte diesen verfluchten Ort kein lebender Mensch mehr betreten. Auch Aragorn fühlte sich äußerst unwohl und er versuchte seinen Soldaten wenigstens einen aufmunternden Blick zuzuwerfen. Doch er sah nur völlig verängstigte Gesichter, als sich das das riesige Tor der Stadt öffnete.

„Weiter, weiter!", drängte Gomak, der Anführer der Uruk, grimmig.

Drinnen in der Stadt wimmelte es vor Uruk-Hai und Orks. Alle trugen Rüstungen mit dem Zeichen der Weißen Hand.

Die Gefangenen wurden in ein großes Gebäude gebracht. Faramir und Aragorn wurden von ihren Soldaten getrennt. Die Uruks brachten sie zu einem anderen Ort.

„Sie bringen uns zum Mondturm", raunte Faramir dem König zu. „Einst hieß diese Stadt ja Minas Ithil – Turm des Mondes".

Der Weg hinauf zum Turm war für die beiden Gefangenen beschwerlich, da Minas Morgul ähnlich angelegt war wie Minas Tirith mit mehreren Festungsringen, in denen die Straße stetig bergauf führte. Faramir und Aragorn stolperten vor Schwäche nur noch voran. Dieser Tag hatte an ihren Kräften gezehrt: erst der steile Aufstieg zu Cirith Ungol und dann der Weg durch Minas Morgul.

Aragorn schnappte erschöpft nach Sauerstoff: sogar die Luft in der Geisterstadt wirkte irgendwie vergiftet.

Die Uruks zerrten die beiden Gefangenen in den Turm hinein, wo sich ihnen eine böse Überraschung bot:

Saruman und Grima Schlangenzunge saßen dort im Saal und erwarteten sie mit höhnischem Grinsen.

„Sieh an, sieh an! Welch hoher Besuch!", spottete Grima überheblich.

„Schlangenzunge, wie ist das möglich!", rief Aragorn entsetzt. „Ihr seid doch am Orthanc gefallen, genau wie Saruman!"

Saruman erhob sich mit einem tiefen Lachen.

„Du siehst ja, dass wir wieder hier sind, König von Gondor. Selbst Gandalf, diesem grauen Schwachkopf, wurde das Leben erneut geschenkt".

„Aber es war die Gunst der Valar, die ihn zurückkehren ließ!", betonte Aragorn .

„Die Valar!". Grima spuckte den Namen fast aus vor lauter Verachtung.

„Melkor hatte ein Einsehen mit uns, nachdem Sauron unwiderbringlich ausgelöscht ist".

Melkor! – Aragorn und Faramir erschauderten bei diesem Namen. Dieser Name symbolisierte das Böse an sich.

„Was habt ihr überhaupt vor?", fragte Aragorn furchtlos. „Wollt ihr dort weitermachen, wo ihr aufgehört habt? Die Menschen werden sich kein zweites Mal von euch in Angst und Schrecken versetzen lassen".

„Wir gehen diesmal etwas schlauer vor", erklärte Saruman böse lächelnd. „Schließlich haben wir jetzt die zwei mächtigsten Männer von Gondor in unserer Gewalt."

Er stand auf und ging auf Aragorn zu, der ihn unverwandt anblickte.

„Ich will zuerst einmal die Palantíri zurückhaben, die Ihr im Weißen Turm verwahrt. Ihr habt meinen und den von Denethor".

„Man wird sie Euch niemals aushändigen", erklärte Faramir wütend. „Zuviel Unglück ist damit bereits geschehen".

„Sieh an, der Truchseß von Gondor meldet sich auch zu Wort", spottete Grima feixend. „Ist es wahr, dass Ihr Éowyn, die Weiße Jungfrau von Rohan, geehelicht habt?"

„Schweigt, Schlangenzunge!", rief Faramir außer sich. „Meine Gemahlin hat mir berichtet, wie Ihr es einst gewagt habt, ihr nachzustellen".

„Ich will Éowyn zurückhaben", sagte Grima finster. „Sie im Austausch für Euer Leben, junger Truchseß".

„Nur über meine Leiche!", schrie Faramir aufgebracht den bleichen Mann an.

Grima versetzte dem Gefesselten einen gezielten Faustschlag in den Magen. Faramir schnappte nach Luft und ging mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in die Knie.

„Genug geschwafelt", sagte Saruman gelangweilt.

Er wedelte mit der Hand.

„Bringt sie in den Kerker!"

Die Uruk-Hai packten Aragorn und Faramir und schleppten sie aus dem Turmsaal. Sie wurden wieder in den unteren Teil der Stadt gebracht und dort in ein Gefängnisgebäude. Die Unholde warfen die Beiden zusammen in ein dunkles Verließ, nachdem man ihre Handfesseln gelöst hatte.

Aragorn rieb sich die aufgescheuerten Handgelenke und sah zu dem kleinen vergitterten Fenster hinaus. Er blickte auf die Festungsmauer der Geisterstadt. Es gab kein Entkommen. Vom Fenster aus konnte er sehen, dass sich der Himmel urplötzlich verfinsterte.

„Faramir, das musst du dir ansehen!", rief er erschrocken.

Der junge Truchseß trat an seine Seite.

„Bei Eru! Das ist bestimmt Sarumans Werk".

Sie hörten eine drohende Stimme, die weit von der Ferne zu kommen schien.

„Es hört sich genauso an wie damals beim Caradhras, als Saruman uns Schneestürme und Lawinen schickte", sagte Aragorn schaudernd.

Saruman stand oben auf der Spitze des Mond-Turmes und beschwörte die Elemente.

Immer wieder jagte sein Stab Blitze zum Himmel empor. Die Wolken fegten in beängstigender Schnelle Richtung Gondor.


	8. Der weiße Baum und alte Freunde

Liebe Leonel! Das sind ziemlich viele Fragen, die man sich nach dem letzten Kapitel stellt, doch leider geht es jetzt erst mal wieder mit Éowyn und Co. weiter. Aber das nächste Update kommt bald!

§§§§

Kapitel 8: Der Weiße Baum und alte Freunde

Éowyn rief Isyla zu sich. Sie wollte sofort abreisen. Keine Stunde länger hielt sie es in der Nähe des Verräters aus. Beregond war inzwischen zu den Stallungen geeilt und ließ die Pferde satteln.

Arwen betrat verlegen Éowyns Gemächer.

„Ich denke, ich sollte Minas Tirith besser nicht verlassen. Als Königin gehöre ich einfach hierher".

„Du musst unbedingt mitkommen", sagte Éowyn entsetzt. „Du wirst dich alleine gegen Cirdac nicht durchsetzen können. Du musst auch an dein ungeborenes Kind denken, Arwen".

Die Elbin lächelte plötzlich und strich sanft über ihren gerundeten Bauch.

„Ich gehe packen!", meinte sie etwas fröhlicher und verließ die Gemächer.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Éowyn hielt einen Moment verängstigt inne. War das vielleicht Cirdac? Auch Isyla hatte Angst.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Éowyn mit erhobener Stimme.

„Ich bin es", sagte Beregond mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Die beiden jungen Frauen atmeten auf.

„Die Pferde sind bereit, doch ich fürchte, dass ein Unwetter kommt", erklärte er besorgt. „Seht mal zum Fenster hinaus, Herrin".

Éowyn und Isyla liefen zum Fenster und sahen eine Wolkenwand, die sich von Osten her rasch der Stadt näherte. Isyla klammerte sich unwillkürlich an Beregond fest.

„W-was ist das?", fragte sie verängstigt.

„Das ist ein ganz normaler Sturm", erwiderte Éowyn mit vorgetäuschter Gelassenheit.

Die ersten Blitze zuckten bereits und es begann heftig zu regnen. Der Donner grollte.

Beregond wusste genau wie Éowyn, dass dieses Unwetter nicht normal war. Zu schnell war es gekommen. Urplötzlich schlug ein Blitz in den Weißen Baum, der sich unter ihnen im Hof befand, ein.

„Das ist ein böses Omen!", schluchzte Isyla auf. „Seht, der Weiße Baum stirbt. Stets brachte es Gondor großes Unglück, wenn der Weiße Baum verdorrte".

Éowyn ballte die Fäuste: sie wollte dieses schlechte Vorzeichen nicht einfach hinnehmen, ohne dagegen anzukämpfen.

So rasch wie das Unwetter gekommen war, verzog es sich auch wieder. Nur wenige Minuten nach dem Blitzeinschlag war der Himmel über Minas Tirith wieder fast wolkenlos und sonnig.

Unten im Hof liefen die Soldaten und das Gesinde zusammen. Alle starrten entsetzt auf den Weißen Baum, der vom Blitz in der Mitte gespalten worden war. Ein lautes Wehklagen erscholl.

Eine kleine Reiterschar kam unbemerkt in den siebten Festungsring. Die Wachsoldaten atmeten auf, als sie die Reiter erkannten.

„Mithrandir, wie gut dich zu sehen", sagte einer der Soldaten freudig.

Doch der Zauberer blieb ernst und warf einen Blick zu seinen Begleitern: Merry, Pippin und Legolas. Alle vier waren durchnässt von dem kurzen, aber heftigen Regenguß, der sie auf ihrem Ritt durch die Festungsringe überrascht hatte.

„Gandalf, sieh dir den Weißen Baum an!", rief Pippin entsetzt. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Schwarze Magie", murmelte der alte Zauberer kopfschüttelnd und packte seinen weißen Stab fester. „Genau wie dieses merkwürdige Gewitter vorhin. Das alles will mir gar nicht schmecken".

Legolas sah nach oben zum Himmel.

„Noch immer liegt eine böse Aura in der Luft. Das fühle ich."

„Laßt uns Aragorn aufsuchen", sagte Gandalf zu seinen Freunden.

Éowyn, Beregond und Isyla wollten gerade die Gemächer mit ihrem Gepäck verlassen, als sich Andril ihnen in den Weg stellte. Er grinste höhnisch.

„Na, wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

„Wir reisen ab", erwiderte Éowyn gebieterisch und sah den verräterischen Hauptmann verächtlich an. „Und jetzt lasst uns durch!"

„Nichts da, Ihr werdet schön hierbleiben – genau wie die Königin", sagte Andril finster. „Wache!"

Beregonds Hand zuckte über seinem Schwertgriff. Die Wachen eilten herbei und Éowyn befürchtete das Schlimmste.

„Was ist hier los?", donnerte plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

„Gandalf!", flüsterte Éowyn erleichtert und schloß kurz die Augen.

Die Wachen zögerten und blickten sich unsicher an.

„Hauptmann Andril, seid Ihr noch bei Sinnen?", herrschte der Zauberer den Verräter an. „Ihr wollt Faramirs Gemahlin nebst Beregond und ihrer Zofe gefangen nehmen?"

Andril war nicht nur ein Verräter, sondern auch noch feige. Und vor Gandalf hatte er mächtig Respekt. Er rief seine Wachsoldaten zu sich und verließ den Gästetrakt der Zitadelle schnell. Gandalf blickte ihm finster hinterher.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?", fragte der Zauberer Éowyn und Beregond. „Man hat fast das Gefühl, Aragorn ist nicht mehr König von Gondor, ebenso scheint Faramir nicht mehr der Statthalter zu sein".

Éowyn seufzte und erzählte Gandalf in aller Kürze von Aragorns und Faramirs Gefangennahme, und auch von Cirdacs Komplott.

Pippin und Merry kamen jetzt herbeigeeilt. Hinter ihnen ging Legolas etwas gemächlicher.

„Éowyn!", schrie Merry übermütig und fiel der jungen Frau in die Arme.

„Was für eine Überraschung", sagte Éowyn erfreut und fuhr dem Hobbit durch die Locken.

„Wo sind Aragorn und Faramir?", fragte Legolas ahnungsvoll.

Gandalf berichtete dem Elb, was geschehen war.

„Wir waren gerade dabei, nach Emyn Arnen zurückzukehren", fügte Éowyn hinzu. „Denn hier sind wir nicht mehr sicher".

Gandalf strich sich gedankenvoll über den Bart.

„Das ist wohl die beste Lösung. Ich bin zwar sicher, dass sich viele Soldaten hier in Minas Tirith auf meine Seite stellen würden, aber eine beachtliche Zahl würde auch Cirdac und Andril gehorchen. Ein blutiges Gemetzel wäre die Folge".

Der Soldat Arlond trat verlegen hinzu.

„Seit gegrüßt, Mithrandir", sagte er leise.

Beregond wandte sich an den Zauberer:

„Dieser junge Soldat hier hat allerhand gesehen – wie Aragorn und Faramir gefangengenomen wurden von Unholden, die das Wappen der Weißen Hand trugen".

Gandalf wurde blaß.

„Saruman lebt?"

„Der König behauptete zuletzt, er hätte Saruman selbst in Minas Morgul gesehen", sagte Arlond aufgeregt.

„Aber das ist unmöglich!", riefen Merry und Pippin fast gleichzeitig.

Legolas hatte seine schöne Stirn gerunzelt und wirkte äußerst besorgt.

„Ist es wirklich unmöglich?", fragte er den Zauberer.

Gandalf seufzte und wirkte plötzlich steinalt.

„So hat Saruman mächtigere Verbündete, als ich dachte. Kommt und lasst uns aufbrechen nach Ithilien. Dort werden wir weiter beraten."


	9. Sarumans Gift

**Liebe Leonel**! Ich freue mich, dass du so mitfieberst. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es wieder um „unseren"Faramir und um Aragorn. Leider ist das Kapitel etwas kurz geraten, dafür kommt aber ein schnelleres Update. Versprochen!

**Hallo Pemaroth**! Ja, ich richte mich weitgehend nach den Filmen. Deswegen gehe ich davon aus, dass Saruman und Grima in Isengart umgekommen sind. Danke für dein Lob!

Kapitel 9: Sarumans Gift

Aragorn tigerte unruhig in dem dunklen Verließ hin und her. Fieberhaft dachte er über eine Flucht-Möglichkeit nach. Faramir saß jedoch ganz still in einer Ecke und rührte sich nicht.

„Schläfst du, mein Freund?", fragte der König etwas beunruhigt.

„Nein, das nicht", sagte Faramir etwas gepresst. „Ich habe fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Es ist wirklich seltsam. Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben Kopfschmerzen – außer nach einem Trinkgelage".

Aragorn musste leise lachen, doch dann wurde er schlagartig wieder ernst. Auch er verspürte ein Hämmern in seinem Schädel. Für ihn ebenso ungewohnt wie für Faramir. Und mit jedem Atemzug spürte er, wie es sich ein wenig verschlimmerte.

„Die Luft in Minas Morgul ist vergiftet", murmelte Aragorn vor sich hin. „Wir werden das hier nicht lange überleben".

„Sicher wird bald Hilfe kommen", hoffte Faramir. „Das Heer muß unsere Gefangennahme mitbekommen haben. Birdar müsste inzwischen längst Minas Tirith erreicht haben".

Aragorn hatte plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl, als er an Cirdac dachte. Bisher hatte er dem Dunländer eigentlich immer vertraut. Vielleicht hatte Éowyn mit ihrer Vermutung doch recht und Cirdac arbeitete im Geheimen gegen ihn.

„Ich hoffe, dass es nicht so ist", sagte er leise vor sich hin.

„Dass was ist?", hakte Faramir nach.

„Ach nichts, ich habe nur laut gedacht", meinte Aragorn müde lächelnd.

Er ließ sich neben Faramir am Boden nieder, denn länger konnte er mit diesen Kopfschmerzen nicht umherlaufen.

Plötzlich ging die Kerkertür einen Spalt auf und ein Krug mit Wasser wurde hereingeschoben.

Einige Scheiben Brot folgten. Dann wurde die Tür wieder fest zugeriegelt.

„Das Brot kann man sicherlich nicht essen", seufzte Faramir, der jetzt merkte, dass er seit vielen Stunden nichts mehr in den Magen bekommen hatte.

Aragorn erhob sich und holte den Krug und das Brot. Er untersuchte das Brot genau.

„Bei Eru! Es ist elbisches Lembas-Brot".

„Woher mögen Sarumans Unholde es nur haben?", fragte Faramir erstaunt.

„Ich wette, sie halten hier auch noch andere als uns gefangen", sagte Aragorn wütend.

Faramir brach sich hungrig ein Stück von dem Lembas-Brot ab und verschlang es rasch. Aragorn trank vorsichtig einen Schluck Wasser.

„Es ist reines Brunnenwasser", meinte er erleichtert.

Jetzt nahm auch er etwas von dem Lembas zu sich. Das Elbenbrot sättigte die beiden Männer rasch und sie fühlten sich wieder besser. Selbst ihre Kopfschmerzen hatten ein wenig nachgelassen.

„Vielleicht war es auch der Hunger, der uns Kopfschmerzen verursachte", sagte Faramir lächelnd.

Aragorn schwieg: er war schon oft hungrig gewesen, wenn er als Waldläufer tagelang durch unfruchtbare Gegenden gelaufen war, aber Kopfschmerzen hatte er nie gehabt.

Er wusste, dass ein schleichendes Gift in der Luft lag, das ihnen langsam aber sicher den Tod bringen würde.


	10. Emyn Arnen

**Liebe Leonel**! Nur die Ruhe bewahren! Es gibt ja schon wieder ein Update und es werden noch 5 weitere Kapitel folgen, samt Epilog. Denn ich bin heute endlich mit der Story fertig geworden.

Uff! Ich habe fast ein Vierteljahr an dieser Story gearbeitet, aber nun ist es vollbracht.

Danke für dein Review! knuddel

§§§§§

Kapitel 10: Emyn Arnen

Cirdac und Andril hatten zunächst verhindern wollen, dass Arwen und Éowyn Minas Tirith verließen. Aber ein zorniger Blick Gandalfs hatte genügt und die beiden Verräter hatten sich wieder in den Thronsaal verzogen.

„Mit diesen Unholden werden wir später aufräumen", sagte der Zauberer grimmig zu Éowyn. „Erst müssen wir euere Ehemänner befreien".

Einen halben Tag später erreichten sie das fürstliche Anwesen in Emyn Arnen. Nun erzählte Éowyn dem Zauberer und den anderen Freunden ausführlich, wie alles begonnen hatte.

„Ein schwarzer Reiter", murmelte Gandalf besorgt vor sich hin und kratzte sich am Bart. „Das hört sich gar nicht gut an".

„Aber die Ringgeister sind doch tot!", warf Merry vorlaut ein und Pippin stimmte ihm zu.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Ringgeist gewesen ist", meinte Éowyn nachdenklich. „Er sah zwar unheimlich aus, aber er wirkte irgendwie anders".

Legolas wanderte beunruhigt im Saal des Fürstenhaus auf und ab. Er machte sich Sorgen um Gimli, der jetzt auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith war.

„Hoffentlich gerät er nicht in Cirdacs Gefangenschaft", sagte der Elb bedrückt.

„Cirdac wird es nicht wagen", erwiderte Gandalf, der sich in einer ungewohnt gereizten Stimmung befand.

Arwen saß müde am Tisch. Die kurze Reise nach Emyn Arnen hatte sie angestrengt. Éowyn bemerkte es und sie stand auf, um ihre Freundin ins Bett zu bringen.

„Wir sollten uns auch alle schlafen legen", meinte Gandalf sorgenvoll. „Morgen früh werden wir uns daran machen, um Aragorn und Faramir zu befreien".

Éowyn war ebenfalls totmüde, aber sie wusste genau, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Hochzeit lag sie alleine in dem breiten Bett des Schlafgemaches. Sie vermisste Faramirs Nähe entsetzlich und bald schon rannen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Wie mochte es ihm wohl gehen? Gefangenschaft war kein Zuckerschlecken, dazu noch in der Geisterstadt Minas Morgul. Sicherlich hatte er kein so bequemes Nachtlager wie sie, sondern würde irgendwo auf fauligem Strohl in einem Verließ liegen. Da sie nicht schlafen konnte, öffnete sie die Tür zum Balkon. Hier hatte sie auch schon viele gemeinsame Stunden mit Faramir verbracht.

Seufzend ging sie hinaus und blickte nach Osten, Richtung Schattengebirge. Dort irgendwo in den Bergen befand sich Minas Morgul. Die nächtlichen Wolken schoben sich beiseite und das helle Licht des Vollmonds beleuchtete die Wiesen. Plötzlich gewahrte Éowyn einen Reiter, der näher kam. Sie atmete auf, als sie Gimli auf seinem Pony erkannte.

Leise vor sich hinfluchend ritt der Zwerg in den Hof des Fürstenhauses. Legolas lief ihm entgegen, als ob er Gimlis Ankunft vorausgeahnt hätte. Éowyn hörte den Zwerg vom Balkon aus mürrisch vor sich hinfluchen. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln: ja, so kannte sie Gimli – rau, aber herzlich. Schnell ging sie wieder hinein, weil es sie fror.

Gimli hatte inzwischen das Haus betreten. Gandalf und Beregond waren auch noch wach, während die beiden Hobbits längst schliefen.

„So wurde ich in Minas Tirith auch noch nicht empfangen", platzte Gimli gleich heraus. „Die wollten mich doch glatt einsperren. Erst als ich mich lauthals beschwerte und die Wachen darauf hinwies, was ich im Ringkrieg alles für Gondor getan habe, wurden sie freundlicher und ließen mich laufen. Bei den Valar, was ist da los? Ist Aragorn jetzt völlig verrückt geworden oder was?"

Legolas und Gandalf beruhigten den Zwerg und erzählten ihm, was geschehen war.

„Wir müssen sofort losreiten und sie befreien", sagte er unternehmungslustig.

„Nein, heute nacht nicht mehr", erwiderte Gandalf kopfschüttelnd. „Wir brauchen unsere Kräfte noch".

Minas Tirith, zur gleichen Zeit:

Eine kleine Schar Orks, die die weiße Parlamentärsflagge schwenkte, wurde in Minas Tirith eingelassen. Misstrauisch beäugten die Soldaten die grässlichen Unhold, die den derzeitigen Regenten der Stadt sprechen wollten.

Cirdac war recht mürrisch, als ihn ein Bediensteter weckte. Er legte seinen pelzbesetzten Mantel über, den er aus Aragorns Truhen entwendet hatte, und empfing den Anführer der Orks.

„Was wollt ihr Diener Sarumans?", fragte er schlechtgelaunt.

„Wir bieten Euch einen Handel an, Herr", sagte der Ork namens Ashgar unterwürfig. „Mein Gebieter möchte die beiden Palantíri haben, die sich im weißen Turm befinden. Er würde sich erkenntlich zeigen, und seine beiden Gefangenen nebst Soldaten freilassen".

Cirdac lachte spöttisch, als der Ork ihm dieses Angebot unterbreitete.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich ein Interesse an der Freilassung euerer Gefangenen habe?"

Ashgar blickte Cirdac entsetzt an. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass der Vertreter des Königs auf jeden Fall das Angebot annehmen würde.

„Mein Gebieter tötet mich, wenn ich unverrichteter Dinge wieder zurückkehre", erwiderte Ashgar bebend.

„Vielleicht gebe ich euch doch die Palantíri", meinte Cirdac plötzlich grinsend. „Allerdings müsst ihr mir einen Gefallen dafür tun: macht das Fürstenhaus in Emyn Arnen dem Erdboden gleich. Tötet alle, die sich darin befinden. Bringt mir jedoch die Fürstin Éowyn lebend. Ich will sie für mich haben".


	11. Der Geheimgang und die Palantíri

**Liebe Leonel**: Danke, dass du mir die Treue mit deinen Reviews hältst! Im nächsten Kapitel kommt sowohl etwas über Éowyn und Co., als auch über Faramir und Aragorn in der Gefangenschaft.

§§§§

Kapitel 11: Der Geheimgang und die Palantíri

Während Éowyn mit ihren Freunden beim Frühstück saß, näherte sich eine Armee Uruk Hai der Hügelgruppe, wo sich das Fürstenhaus befand.

Gandalf war an diesem Morgen sehr unruhig. Er ahnte fast die Gefahr, die in der Luft lag. Immer wieder ging er von Fenster zu Fenster, als ob er auf irgendetwas wartete. Dann plötzlich kam Mablung, ein treuer Waffenkamerad von Faramir aus seiner Waldläuferzeit, in Windeseile durch das Tor galoppiert.

„Alarm!", schrie er laut. „Wir werden von Uruk Hai angegriffen".

Gandalf schloß für einen Moment entsetzt die Augen. Das Ganze sah für ihn nach Verrat aus. Ein gezielter Angriff auf Emyn Arnen!

Legolas rannte geschwind hinaus und kletterte auf die Mauerbrüstung. Mit seinen Elbenaugen sah er die Feinde herannahen. Gandalf und Éowyn traten zu ihm.

„Es sind zu viele", erklärte Legolas besorgt. „Die kleine Besatzung von Emyn Arnen wird den Unholden nicht standhalten können. Wir sollten fliehen, solange es noch möglich ist".

Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die schwarzen Kerle würden uns den Weg abschneiden".

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit", sagte Éowyn plötzlich. „Von den Kellergewölben des Fürstenhaus führt ein Geheimgang nach Osgiliath. Dort wären wir vor den Feinden einstweilen sicher. Niemand kommt auf die Idee, dass wir uns in der Ruinenstadt aufhalten könnten".

„Dann sollten wir uns rasch auf dem Weg machen", nickte Gandalf.

Während alle Bewohner von Emyn Arnen in das Kellergewölbe flohen, blickte Éowyn noch einmal wehmütig auf das Haus und den schönen Garten. Sie musste nun alles opfern, um das Leben ihrer Freunde, Bediensteten und ihr eigenes zu retten.

Legolas half Gandalf einige Päckchen mit einem Schwarzpulvergemisch, die der Zauberer bei sich gehabt hatte in den Gebäuden von Emyn Arnen zu verteilen. Gandalf legte eine lange Zündschnur, die er schnell noch mit Öl übergoß.

„Sind alle im Keller?", fragte er Éowyn.

Die Fürstin nickte stumm.

„Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, werde ich euch einen schönen neuen Garten anlegen", sagte Legolas ihr aufmunternd.

Éowyn lächelte unter Tränen.

„Nun geht schon hinab in den Geheimgang!", rief Gandalf ungeduldig. „Die ersten Uruk-Hai werden gleich durch das Tor kommen".

Kharak und Dunor, die Anführer der Uruks, grinsten böse, als sie den Zauberer im Hof des Anwesens stehen sahen.

„Auf ihn!", feuerten sie ihre Krieger an.

Das ließen sich die Unholde nicht zwei Mal sagen und rannten brüllend in den Hof. Darauf hatte Gandalf nur gewartet. Er ließ mit einem kalten Lächeln die Fackel auf die Zündschnur fallen und verschwand dann rasch im Haus. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die man dem alten Mann gar nicht zugetraut hätte, holte er rasch die anderen im Geheimgang ein.

„Macht rasch!", trieb er die Fliehenden an. „Jeden Augenblick kann hier alles einstürzen."

Die Uruk-Hai durchkämmten gerade die Gebäude des Anwesens, als Kharak die Falle bemerkte.

„Alles raus hier!", brüllte er.

Aber es war zu spät. In diesem Moment erschütterte eine heftige Detonation das Anwesen. Zwei der Nebengebäude stürzten ein und begruben viele Uruk-Hai unter sich. Die anderen stürmten kopflos in den Hof. Mehrere weitere Explosionen ließen das Fürstenhaus einstürzen. Nur wenige der Angreifer überlebten, darunter Kharak.

„Zurück nach Mordor!", kommandierte er. „Emyn Arnen ist dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden. Einen anderen Befehl hatten wir nicht."

Von Minas Tirith aus beobachtete Cirdac zusammen mit Ashgar, wie eine gewaltige Rauchsäule von Emyn Arnen aufstieg. Der Usurpator lächelte zufrieden.

„Nun, gebt Ihr uns jetzt die Palantíri?", fragte Ashgar gierig.

Cirdac winkte einige Bedienstete heran, die die wertvollen Kugeln, die sich in einer Holzkiste befanden, herbeibrachten.

§

Inzwischen hatten die Freunde Osgiliath erreicht. Sie durchquerten ein unterirdisches Kanalsystem, das mitten in der Ruinenstadt endete. Die Detonationen hatten sie sogar unter der Erde mitbekommen.

„Was mag aus unseren Pferden geworden sein?", fragte sich Éowyn laut, während sie ans Tageslicht kletterte.

Gandalf pfiff nach Schattenfell. Schon bald war in der Ferne ein Wiehern und Hufgetrappel zu hören. Der weiße Meara-Hengst kam in die Stadt galoppiert. Ihm folgten Éowyns Windfola und die anderen Pferde des Fürstenhauses. Éowyn schlang ihrer grauen Stute erleichtert die Arme um den schönen Hals.

§

Schon bald hatten Ashgar und seine Orks Minas Morgul wieder erreicht. Aragorn beobachtete durch das vergitterte Fenster des Kerkers, dass irgendetwas besonderes geschehen sein musste.

„Was gibt es Neues?", fragte Faramir mit schleppender Stimme von der Ecke aus, wo er lag.

Er litt bereits stark unter Vergiftungserscheinungen. Ihm war schwindelig und er litt unter Sehstörungen. Aragorn konnte sich noch ein wenig besser auf den Beinen halten, aber er wusste, dass auch sein Körper ihm bald nicht mehr gehorchen würde.

Kurze Zeit später wurde die Zellentür aufgesperrt und die beiden Gefangenen hinausgezerrt.

„Was habt ihr mit uns vor?", fragte Aragorn wütend.

„Saruman und Grima haben eine Überraschung für euch", höhnte einer der Orks.

Da die beiden Gefangenen kaum mehr gehen konnten, schleppten die Orks sie zu einem Karren, der von einem Warg gezogen wurde. Der Karren fuhr mit den zwei Freunden wieder ganz nach oben zum Turm des Mondes.

Faramir und Aragorn merkten, dass die Luft dort oben ein wenig besser war als unten und sie fühlten, dass die Vergiftungserscheinungen etwas nachließen.

„Was für eine neue Teufelei mag Saruman ausgeheckt haben?", fragte der König leise seinen Freund.

„Ich wünschte, uns bliebe es erspart, das zu erfahren", erwiderte Faramir, der eine böse Vorahnung hatte.

Saruman und Grima grinsten breit, als die beiden Gefangenen in das Turmzimmer gebracht wurden.

„Der Regent von Minas Tirith hat uns ein mächtiges Geschenk gemacht", erklärte der Zauberer spöttisch.

Er ging zu einem steinernen Tisch, auf dem etwas unter einem Tuch verborgen lag. Er schob das Tuch zur Seite und Aragorn riß die Augen weit auf, als er die beiden Palantíri erkannte.

„Cirdac! Wie konnte er!", stieß er ungläubig hervor.

„Nun, ich habe ihm einen Tauschhandel angeboten", erklärte Saruman böse lächelnd. „Euer beider Leben gegen die Palantíri. Aber Cirdac legt keinen Wert darauf, dass Ihr zurückkommt".

„Dieser gemeine Verräter!", rief Faramir außer sich. Saruman rief Ashgar und Kharak zu sich.

„Sprecht!"

„Cirdac bat nur um einen kleinen Gefallen", sagte Ashgar mit seiner hässlichen Orkstimme. „Emyn Arnen den Erdboden gleichzumachen, denn dort war die Königin mit ihren Freunden hingeflohen".

Faramir und Aragorn blickten sich entsetzt an.

„Das Fürstenhaus steht nicht mehr", fuhr jetzt Kharak fort. „Wir haben alles zerstört".

Faramir rang nach Atem.

„Und die Menschen dort?", fragte er leise.

„Niemand hat unseren Angriff überlebt", log Kharak schnell.

Faramir schloß entsetzt die Augen.

„Éowyn!", flüsterte er tonlos. „Unser Kind".

Auch Aragorn war kurz davor, die Fassung zu verlieren. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Arwen tot sein sollte.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen", frohlockte Grima. „Ihr werdet euch bald zu ihnen gesellen. Morgen werdet ihr beide hingerichtet. Ihr werdet auf dem Scheiterhaufen brennen".

Er ärgerte sich, weil er damit bei Faramir und Aragorn keine Gemütsregung hervorlocken konnte. Sie beide blickten ihn nur anklagend an und ließen sich schweigend von ihren Bewachern wieder wegführen.

Dann nahm er sich Kharak zu Brust.

„Bist du verrücktgeworden, tölpelhafter Uruk?", fuhr ihn Grima wütend an. „Éowyn ist etwa auch tot? Sie war für mich bestimmt".

„Laß es!", sagte Saruman mit schneidend kalter Stimme. „Ich will mich jetzt mit den Palantíri beschäftigen."

Kharak trollte sich und warf Grima einen wütenden Blick zu. Er hasste es, von Sarumans Diener so gedemütigt zu werden.

Irgendwann, dachte der Uruk-Hai grimmig, irgendwann werde ich mich an dir rächen, du Schlangenzunge!

Faramir und Aragorn saßen nun wieder in ihrem Kerker und ließen ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Immer wieder schlug Faramir verzweifelt mit seinen Fäusten gegen die Mauer, bis ihm das Blut herablief.

„Nein, sie darf einfach nicht tot sein!", stieß er unter Tränen hervor.

Aragorn hatte seinen Kopf in den Händen vergraben und weinte still vor sich hin.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgesperrt und zwei Elben wurden zu ihnen in den Kerker geworfen.

„Figwit, Orofin!", rief Aragorn erstaunt und entsetzt zugleich aus.

Er kannte die beiden Elben aus Bruchtal. Doch sie waren in einem entsetzlichen Zustand: ihre Kleider waren zerrissen und ihre schönen Gesichter waren blutig und angeschwollen.

„Was hat man mit Euch gemacht?", wollte der König wissen.

„Man hat uns gefoltert", stieß Figwit entkräftet hervor. „Saruman will wissen, wie viele Elben es noch in Mittelerde gibt".

„Warum will er das wissen?", wandte sich Faramir erstaunt an Aragorn.

„Wahrscheinlich will er alle Elben, die es noch hier gibt, vernichten", murmelte der König kopfschüttelnd.


	12. Éowyns Entschluß

**Liebe Leonel!** Danke, dass du mich nicht in Stich lässt. Deine fleissigen Reviews ermutigen mich, diese Geschichte (die ich längst fertig habe) weiter zu posten. Laß dich knuddeln!

§§§§§§

Kapitel 12 : Éowyns Entschluß

Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli und Beregond hatten sich zur Beratung zusammengesetzt. Sie hielten sich alle in einem der größeren Gebäude Osgiliaths auf, das noch halbwegs unversehrt war. Arwen ging es nicht gut: die Flucht hatte sie zu sehr angestrengt.

„Hoffentlich kommt das Kind noch nicht", sagte eine heilkundige Frau zu Éowyn. „Es ist zu früh".

Éowyn nickte nur schweigend. Sie konnte nichts für Arwen tun, die bleich auf einem behelfsmäßigen Bett lag. Langsam schlich sie hinüber in den anderen Raum, wo sich die Männer aufhielten.

„Es kann nur Einer sein, der Saruman und Grima wieder zum Leben erweckt hat", erklärte Gandalf gerade. „Und zwar Melkor selbst".

Legolas wurde blaß, als er das hörte.

„Morgoth", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

„Er wurde zwar von Mandos und den Valar in die namenlose Leere verbannt für sein frevelhaftes Tun in den vergangenen Zeitaltern", fuhr Gandalf fort, „aber irgendwie scheint es dem Halunken geglückt zu sein, von dort zu fliehen".

„Iluvatar möge uns gnädig sein, wenn das stimmt", murmelte Legolas entsetzt.

„Bestimmt ist er in seine ehemalige Festung in Angband geflüchtet", fuhr Gandalf fort. „Ich muß dagegen etwas unternehmen. Ihr müsst verstehen, dass ich hier nicht länger bleiben kann.

Ich muß fort und meinen Vetter Radagast aufsuchen, und alle Zauberer, die es noch in Mittelerde gibt, versammeln".

„Du willst uns verlassen, Gandalf?", fragte Éowyn erschrocken, die von der Tür aus zugehört hatte.

Der Zauberer stand auf und legte er die Hände tröstend auf die Schultern.

„Saruman und Grima können nur vernichtet werden, wenn Melkor Mittelerde wieder verlassen hat".

„Aber bis dahin kann es für Faramir und dem König zu spät sein!", stieß Beregond entmutigt hervor.

Gandalf lächelte wehmütig.

„Es gibt keine andere Lösung. Wenn es der Wille der Valar ist, dann müssen Aragorn und Faramir sterben".

Er ging hinaus und pfiff Schattenfell herbei. Der weiße Meara-Hengst wieherte auf und kam herbeigeprescht.

„Bleibt hier, wenn es geht, meine Freunde", sagte der Zauberer zum Abschied. „Hier seid ihr vorerst in Sicherheit".

Dann schwang er sich auf den Hengst und galoppierte in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit davon.

Éowyn ballte die Fäuste, während sie ihm nachsah.

Ich werde nicht hierbleiben und tatenlos darauf warten, dass Faramir stirbt, dachte sie entschlossen.

Während die anderen sich wieder in das Gebäude zurückzogen, sattelte Éowyn Windfola. Glücklicherweise hatte der kluge Hengst Schattenfell alle Pferde von Emyn Arnen nach Osgiliath geführt.

Merry kam in den Stall, wo Windfola untergebracht war. Er hatte irgendwie einen Riecher gehabt, dass Éowyn dort war.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er neugierig.

„Du darfst niemanden ein Wort sagen", zischte sie ihm zu. „Ich werde versuchen, Faramir und Aragorn zu befreien, bevor sie getötet werden".

„Ich gehe mit!", rief Merry begeistert.

„Ich auch!", kam ein Echo von der Tür.

„Pippin!"Éowyn musste ein wenig schmunzeln. „Ihr seid wirklich unzertrennlich, was?"

Im Schutze der Dunkelheit verließen die drei Osgiliath. Die Hobbits ritten auf ihren Ponys neben Éowyn her, die sich praktischerweise Männerkleidung angezogen hatte. Éowyn ließ sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken, die sie hatte. Sie hatte auch keinen Plan, wie sie in die Geisterstadt Minas Morgul ungesehen gelangen konnte. Die Hobbits waren wenigstens noch guter Dinge. Sie unterhielten sie mit lustigen Anekdoten beim Reiten. Doch je näher sie an das Schattengebirge kamen, desto mehr verging Éowyn das Lachen. Als sie die Wegscheide hinter sich gelassen hatten, sahene sie bereits von Ferne die Türme von Minas Morgul.

„Wir sollten ab jetzt vorsichtig sein", mahnte Éowyn, „und zu Fuß weitergehen".

§

Beregond bemerkte Éowyns Verschwinden als Erster. Er ging in die Kammer, wo sich Isyla mit anderen Frauen des Gesindes aufhielt.

„Isyla, die Herrin ist verschwunden. Weißt du, wo sie hingegangen ist?"

Die dunkelhaarige Kammerzofe fuhr erschrocken hoch.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber wir können ja mal nach ihr suchen".

„Soll ich mitgehen?", fragte Bergil, Beregonds halbwüchsiger Sohn, vorwitzig.

„Nein, du Naseweis", lachte Beregond auf. „Du bleibst schön hier und passt auf die Frauen auf, verstanden?"

„Jawohl, mein Herr", sagte der Junge gehorsam.

Isyla konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Dann folgte sie Beregond rasch.

„Wann hast du Frau Éowyn zuletzt gesehen?", fragte sie der treue Leibwächter.

„Das war heute Mittag", sagte Isyla nachdenklich. „Sie hielt sich in ihrem Schlafraum auf und suchte irgendetwas in dem mitgebrachten Gepäck".

Beregond lief ahnungsvoll in die Stallungen. Windfola und die Hobbitponys waren tatsächlich weg. Isyla schrie leise auf.

„Sie wird doch nicht nach Minas Morgul geritten sein!"

„Ich wette, sie will dorthin", murmelte Beregond kopfschüttelnd.

Isyla schmiegte sich ängstlich an ihn.

„Ich fürchte mich, Beregond. Wenn ihr nun etwas zustößt und Herrn Faramir auch. Es wäre nicht auszudenken".

Beregond legte tröstend seine Arme ums sie.

„Der Herr und die Herrin haben schon viele Gefahren gemeistert. Ich bin sicher, dass wir sie wieder sehen werden".

Isyla sah ihn mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen hoffnungvoll an. Beregond konnte nicht anders: er küsste sie. Diesmal jedoch verpasste ihm die hübsche Kammerzofe keine Ohrfeige, sondern erwiderte den Kuß leidenschaftlich.

Beregond hielt schließlich inne:

„Wir müssen Herrn Legolas und Herrn Gimli darüber informieren, was los ist".


	13. In Minas Morgul

**Leonel**: Ja, die Hobbits sorgen für ein bischen Humor. Ich wollte die Romanze zwischen Beregond und Isilya nicht unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Jetzt geht es aber spannend weiter und man wird wieder Neues über Faramir und Aragorn erfahren.

**Pemaroth**: Ich weiß nicht, ob die Story schon fertig ist, wenn du das nächste Mal auf diese Seite guckst. Momentan bin ich nicht mehr so schnell mit dem Updaten, weil ich mein Urlaub leider zuende ist.

§§§§§§

Kapitel 13: In Minas Morgul

Es war dunkel, als Éowyn und die Hobbits dicht vor dem Stadttor von Minas Morgul standen. Sie hofften, dass sie niemand sah. Als das Tor geöffnet wurde, verließen sie schnell die Straße und verbargen sich hinter einem Felsen. Zwei Orks und ein Uruk-Hai verließen die Geisterstadt.

Die drei Unholde unterhielten sich leise.

„Denkt ihr das Gleiche, was ich auch denke?", flüsterte Merry Éowyn und Pippin zu.

„Genau passend für uns", kicherte Pippin verhalten.

In einem unbeobachteten Moment stürmten die Drei aus ihrem Versteck und überwältigten die Unholde. Éowyn streckte den überraschten Uruk mit einem Schwertstreich nieder und die Hobbits machten mit den kleinen Orks kurzen Prozeß. Dann zogen sich alle drei die Rüstungen über und versteckten die Kadaver im Gebüsch.

Sie warteten, bis das Stadttor erneut geöffnet wurde. Eine weitere Horde Uruks und Orks verließ Morgul. Rasch schlüpften die Freunde hinein.

„He, ihr da!", rief ein Uruk-Hai, der als Wächter fungierte, schlechtgelaunt. „Warum seid ihr schon wieder zurück?"

„Du kannst mich mal!", brummte Éowyn mit verstellter, tiefer Stimme.

Die Hobbits hatten fast gekichert. Aber der Wächter trollte sich wenigstens wütend.

„Vorwärts!", flüsterte Éowyn.

Sie gingen vorsichtig in der Stadt umher, und versuchten, sich möglichst unauffällig zu verhalten. Nach einer Stunde entdeckten sie die vergitterten Fenster. Éowyn und die Hobbits spähten von Fenster zu Fenster. Dann hatten sie Glück. Éowyn sichtete Faramir, Aragorn und die Elben, die erschöpft in der Zelle lagen.

„Faramir!", rief Éowyn mit gedämpfter Stimme hinein.

Faramir hob mühsam den Kopf. Er glaubte, an Wahnvorstellungen zu leiden, als er Éowyn am Fenster sah.

„Das ist doch nicht möglich!", stieß er hervor.

Mühsam richtete er sich auf und taumelte ans Fenster. Auch Aragorn erhob sich jetzt.

Faramir streckte seine Finger durch die Gitterstäbe, um Éowyns Gesicht zu berühren.

„Du bist am Leben", stammelte er überglücklich. „Die Uruks sagten, dass ihr alle tot seid".

„Unsinn!", erwiderte Éowyn lächelnd. „Gandalf hat die Uruks vertrieben, aber..."

„Achtung, da kommt jemand!", rief Merry mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Sofort ging Éowyn von dem Kerkerfenster weg, und zog das Helmvisier wieder tief ins Gesicht.

„Was tut ihr da?", fragte ein Uruk mürrisch.

„Wir wollten mal sehen, was ihr da für berühmte Gefangene habt", sagte Merry grinsend unter seinem Visier.

„Wenn ihr genug geglotzt habt, dann schert euch wieder auf eueren Posten", erwiderte der Uruk brummig.

Als der Uruk wieder weg war, schlich sich Éowyn erneut zum Fenster.

„Was ist mit euch passiert? Ihr seht so krank aus", fragte sie Faramir.

„Die Luft in dieser Stadt ist vergiftet", erklärte Aragorn besorgt. „Hier hält es kein Mensch auf Dauer aus. Morgen wird man uns hinrichten".

Éowyn schlug die Hände erschrocken vor den Mund.

„So schnell schon?", fragte sie, als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Ja,"sagte Faramir mühsam. „Saruman hat die Palantíri bekommen, die er wollte. Und Cirdac, der Verräter, ist mit unserer Hinrichtung einverstanden".

„Ich weiß", murmelte Éowyn.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa alleine hier?", fragte Aragorn erstaunt.

„Merry und Pippin sind bei mir", berichtete Éowyn hastig.

Faramir schloß entsetzt die Augen.

„Ihr müsst hier wieder weg", bat er seine Frau. „Das Gift kann dir als Schwangere besonders schaden. Ihr könnt uns sowieso nicht helfen".

„Gandalf wird versuchen, uns zu helfen", sagte Éowyn aufmunternd. „Er weiß vielleicht, wie man Melkor wieder verbannen kann".

„Wenn ihm bis morgen früh nichts einfällt, dann sind wir verloren", meinte Faramir hoffnungslos.

Merry und Pippin riefen erneut eine Warnung, und Éowyn musste sich jetzt entgültig zurückziehen. Sie warf Faramir eine Kusshand zu und eilte dann mit den Hobbits davon.

Während sie überlegten, wie sie Faramir und Aragorn am besten helfen konnten, wurden sie von mehreren Uruk-Hais angesprochen.

„Hey, ihr drei da! Helft gefälligst mit, den Scheiterhaufen zu errichten!"

Auf dem großen Platz beim Stadttor hatte man bereits eine Menge Holz aufgeschichtet. Éowyn und die Hobbits mussten nun mitarbeiten.

Éowyn merkte inzwischen den giftigen Atem der Stadt und ihr wurde etwas schwindelig. Sie machte sich jetzt wirklich Sorgen um ihr ungeborenes Kind. Vielleicht war sie tatsächlich eine Spur zu leichtsinnig gewesen.

„Wir müssen hier wieder weg!", raunte Pippin ihr zu. „Wir können unseren Freunden tatsächlich nicht helfen. Wir müssen auf Gandalf hoffen".

„Nein!", sagte Éowyn entschlossen. „Ich gehe hier ohne Faramir nicht weg. Wer weiß, wann Gandalf auftaucht. Er ist ja erst vor wenigen Stunden weggeritten".

In einem Stall fanden sie Unterschlupf, wo sie schlafen konnten. Doch Éowyn konnte kein Auge zumachen. Es waren nur noch so wenige Stunden bis zur Hinrichtung, und sie wusste nicht, wie sie Faramir und Aragorn helfen konnte. Es war schlimm, so machtlos zu sein. Die Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie dachte an den Tag zurück, als der Schwarze Reiter gekommen war und ihnen die Unglücksbotschaft gebracht hatte. Damit hatte alles angefangen.

Als die Sonne aufgegangen war, erwachten die Hobbits. Sie weckten Éowyn, die nun doch eingedöst war. In der Stadt herrschte ein reges Treiben. Alles, was Beine hatte, ging zum Scheiterhaufen.

Aragorn, Faramir und die beiden Elben wurden aus dem Kerker geführt. Ihre Rüstungen hatte man ihnen abgenommen. Sie trugen nur noch Tunika und Hosen.

„Die Rüstungen brennen nicht so gut", hatte ein Uruk-Hai höhnisch bemerkt.

Die vier Gefangenen wurden an Pfähle gebunden, die sich auf dem riesigen Scheiterhaufen befanden. Ein Uruk-Hai goß den Gefangenen Öl über die Kleidung. Für Faramir war das alles besonders schlimm, weil es ihn an damals erinnerte, als sein Vater ihn verbrennen wollte.

„Jetzt ende ich doch noch auf dem Scheiterhaufen", sagte er sarkastisch zu Aragorn.

Saruman und Grima waren in die Stadt hinuntergekommen. Beide grinsten selbstgefällig.

„Es ist wirklich eine Gnade, dass wir erleben dürfen, wie der König von Gondor auf dem Scheiterhaufen stirbt", bemerkte Saruman böse lächelnd. „Und sein Truchseß dazu. Somit sind auch beide Häuser für immer ausgelöscht. Was für ein unersetzlicher Verlust für Gondor!"

Doch Aragorn und Faramir verzogen keine Miene, als sie das hörten. Das ärgerte die beiden Bösewicht umso mehr.

„Glaubt ihr nicht, dass euere Frauen auch tot sind?", fragte Grima wütend.

Aragorn merkte, dass er auf diese Weise vielleicht noch ein wenig wertvolle Zeit schinden konnte.

„Ihr könnt uns das nicht beweisen", sagte er lächelnd.

Sein Lächeln machte Grima noch zorniger. Auch Saruman wurde jetzt unruhig. Er ließ Ashgar, Kharak und Dunor zu sich rufen. Der Ork-Hauptmann und die beiden großen Uruk-Hai kamen heranmarschiert.

Grima wandte sich an Asghar.

„Du Narr hast uns womöglich belogen! Ich will jetzt die Wahrheit wissen!"

Er packte Asghar an der Kehle. Der Ork japste auf.

„Ihr...müsst Kharak und Dunor....befragen. Ich habe sie ....beauftragt", röchelte er.

Grima stieß ihn von sich und wandte sich Kharak zu. Der große, kräftige Uruk-Hai schnaubte unwillig. Er hasste diesen widerlichen Menschen und alles in ihm weigerte sich, Grima weiterhin zu dienen.

„Nun, Kharak, was geschah genau in Emyn Arnen? Ich will jetzt die Wahrheit wissen, nichts als die Wahrheit".

Dunor, der andere, gab jetzt klein bei.

„Herr, das Fürstenhaus wurde niedergebrannt bis auf die Grundmauern. Aber die Bewohner haben wahrscheinlich alle überlebt. Der andere weiße Zauberer half ihnen. Er benutzte Schwarzpulver, das explodierte".

Saruman stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus.

„Gandalf, dieser elende Narr! So versucht er immer noch, meine Pläne zu durchkreuzen".

Grima packte Dunor und stieß ihn von sich, so dass er mit Kharak zusammenprallte.

„Ihr habt versagt! Dafür werdet ihr sterben!"

Kharak hatte jetzt entgültig die Nase voll und stürzte sich grunzend auf Grima. Ein Riesentumult begann. Dunor hatte Saruman im Würgegriff.

Éowyn und die Hobbits nützten das Durcheinander aus und kletterten heimlich auf den Scheiterhaufen hoch. Rasch befreiten sie Faramir, Aragorn und die zwei Elben. Doch Faramir und Aragorn waren kaum noch in der Lage zu laufen. Mit letzter Kraft schleppten sie sich vom Scheiterhaufen herab.

Saruman hatte schnell wieder alles unter Kontrolle: Kharak und Dunor waren von seinen Wachen überwältigt und getötet worden.

„Die Gefangenen sind frei!", brüllte Grima außer sich.

Faramir und Aragorn waren leichte Beute für die Uruks, da sie kaum in der Lage waren, sich zu wehren. Den beiden Elben wurden ebenfalls schnell wieder eingefangen. Leider war man jetzt auch auf Éowyn und den Hobbits aufmerksam geworden.

Grima ging ahnungsvoll auf Éowyn zu und nahm ihr den Helm vom Kopf ab. Er lächelte böse, als er sie erkannte.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", meinte er erfreut und fuhr ihr mit seinen Fingern über das Gesicht.

Angeekelt wandte sich die Schildmaid von ihm ab.

Faramir zerrte wütend an seinen Fesseln, als er das sah.

„Laßt meine Frau gefälligst in Ruhe, Schlangenzunge!", schrie er außer sich.

Sein Zwischenruf brachte ihm mehrere Ohrfeigen von seinem Bewacher ein.

Grima kümmerte sich nicht um ihn, sondern riß den Hobbits die Helme vom Kopf.

„Halblinge!", stieß er verächtlich aus.

„Hinauf mit ihnen auf den Scheiterhaufen!", befahl Saruman grimmig. „Sie sollen ebenfalls brennen".

Merry und Pippin wurden zusammen mit Aragorn und Faramir an deren Pfähle gebunden. Ein Ork stieg rasch auf den Scheiterhaufen hinauf und goß einen Krug Öl über die beiden Hobbits.

Saruman ließ sich eine Fackel bringen. Er wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, persönlich das Feuer anzuzünden.

Während ein Uruk-Hai die Fackel brachte, kam plötzlich ein Reiter durch das Tor in die Stadt geprescht.

Éowyn erschrak, als sie den unheimlichen Boten wiedererkannte, der ihnen die verhängnisvolle Pergamentrolle überbracht hatte.

Der Reiter hielt direkt vor Saruman an. Selbst dem Zauberer war die Sache nicht geheuer. Er traute sich nicht, die Fackel zu nehmen. Von dem Schwarzvermummten ging eine unheimliche Aura aus, die Saruman frösteln ließ. Er merkte, dass er es hier mit einer höheren Macht zu tun hatte.

Nur Grima machte die Anwesenheit des unheimlichen Reiters nichts aus. Er riß dem Uruk-Hai die Fackel aus der Hand und warf sie auf dem Scheiterhaufen. Éowyn schrie entsetzt auf, weil das Feuer sofort lichterloh zu brennen anfing.


	14. Das Geheimnis wird gelüftet

**Leonel** : Nur keine Panik! Schön ruhig bleiben und das nächste Kapitel lesen.

§§§§

Kapitel 14: Das Geheimnis wird gelüftet

Der Schwarzvermummte streckte seine behandschuhte Hand aus und das Feuer erlosch. Aragorn, Faramir und die Hobbits sahen sich erleichtert an. Auch Éowyn atmete auf.

Grima ging in seinem Zorn auf den unheimlichen Reiter los.

„Wer gibt dir das Recht, die Hinrichtung dieser Frevler zu stören, du schwarzer Unhold?"

Saruman wollte seinen Helfer zurückhalten, denn er ahnte, wer der Fremde war, doch es war zu spät.

Der schwarze Reiter streckte erneut seine Hand aus und Grima erstarrte. Er riß ungläubig seine Augen weit auf und sank dann zu Boden. Saruman schloß entsetzt die Augen. Er wusste jetzt, dass Grima tot war. Unwiederbringlich ausgelöscht für alle Zeiten.

Saruman sank langsam auf die Knie.

„Auch Euer Leben, das Euch Melkor wiedergeschenkt hat, muß ich Euch nehmen", erklärte der Schwarzvermummte mit einer Stimme, die wie klirrendes Eis klang.

Als die Uruk-Hai und Orks diese Stimme vernahmen, begannen sie entsetzt zu wimmern.

Langsam wichen sie zurück.

„Vergebt mir, Mandos!", flehte Saruman den Schwarzen händeringend an.

„Nein, ich bin der Richter aller Toten und Ihr seid bereits tot gewesen und somit auch gerichtet", erwiderte Mandos unerbitterlich. „Zusammen mit Melkor werdet Ihr in die namenlose Leere verbannt, für alle Zeit und Ewigkeit".

Umsonst winselte der Zauberer um Gnade. Der Valar streckte seine Hand aus und Saruman kippte leblos zu Boden.

Éowyn, die dicht dabeistand, hielt vor Schreck den Atem an.

Die Uruk-Hai und Orks begannen laut aufzuheulen.

„Verkriecht euch in die Löcher, aus denen ihr gekommen seid!", donnerte Mandos.

Fluchtartig verließen die Schergen Sarumans Minas Morgul.

Der Valar wandte sich nun an Aragorn.

„Verlaßt auch Ihr diesen Ort, Elessar Telcontar, und kehrt nicht wieder. Zerstört den Turm des Mondes, so wie Ihr es einst vorgehabt hat".

Éowyn fand, dass die Stimme jetzt ein wenig freundlicher klang als vorher. Sie fasste sich ein Herz, um Mandos eine Frage zu stellen:

„Wart Ihr der Reiter, der uns die Warnung überbrachte?"

„Nein", sagte der Valar mit einer etwas sanfteren Stimme. „Es war nur ein Bote, die ruhelose Seele eines Menschen, der in seinem Leben viel Unrechtes getan hat und dem nicht vergeben wurde".

Mandos schwarzvermummtes Haupt drehte sich plötzlich hinüber zu Faramir, der immer noch an den Pfahl gebunden war. Der junge Truchseß schluckte, als ihn unsichtbare Augen anzustarren schienen, die irgendwo unter der Kapuze des Valar verborgen waren.

Dann hob er seine Hand und die Fesseln der Freunde fielen zu Boden. Erleichtert verließen sie den Scheiterhaufen. Sie verspürten auch plötzlich keine Schwäche mehr. Die Luft war jetzt wieder rein und klar.

„Ich muß nun zurück in meine Hallen", erklärte Mandos. „Geht nun!"

Er nickte ihnen ein letztes Mal zu, dann ritt er durch das Tor davon.

Éowyn fiel Faramir endlich glücklich in die Arme.

„Das wird uns im Auenland niemand glauben", murmelte Pippin tonlos.

Aragorn pfiff nach Brégo. Er hoffte, dass mit seinem treuen Hengst alles in Ordnung war. Er hörte ein Wiehern und schon kam Brégo aus den Stallungen getrabt. Hinter ihm folgten Windfola und Flammenmähne. Zum Schluß kamen die beiden Elben-Pferde und die Hobbit-Ponys.

„Wenigstens müssen wir nicht zu Fuß nach Hause", bemerkte Merry.

Aragorn schmunzelte, doch dann ging er noch einmal hinauf zum Turm des Mondes und holte sich die Palantíri zurück. Er kam sowohl mit den sehenden Steinen als auch mit Andúril zurück. Faramirs Schwert hatte er ebenfalls dabei.

„Jetzt aber nichts wie weg!", rief er.


	15. Neue böse Pläne

**Liebe Leonel**: Nein, das ist noch nicht das Ende der Geschichte. Schließlich sitzt ja in Minas Tirith immer noch Cirdac auf Aragorns Thron. So, und jetzt wieder ein Kapitelchen....

§§§§

Kapitel 15: Neue böse Pläne

An der Wegscheide verabschiedeten sich die beiden Elben Figwit und Orofin von den Menschen und Hobbits. Sie wollten so schnell wie möglich nach Süd-Ithilien reiten, wo es eine Elben-Siedlung gab.

Éowyn berichtete während des Weiterreitens von Cirdac und seinen bösen Machenschaften.

„Wir sind immer noch nicht außer Lebensgefahr", bemerkte Aragorn besorgt. „Wenn der Usurpator erfährt, dass wir am Leben sind und frei, wird er versuchen, uns ermorden zu lassen. Wir müssen versuchen, Osgiliath zu erreichen, ohne dass man uns bemerkt."

„Ich kenne geheime Wege durch Ithilien, auf denen man Osgiliath unbemerkt erreichen kann", sagte Faramir eifrig.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Minas Tirith:

Ein Eilbote stürmte in die Zitadelle. Cirdac saß gerade im Thronsaal und führte sich wieder einmal eine Flasche von Aragorns bestem Wein zu Gemüte, als der Bote hereinkam.

„Mein Herr, in Minas Morgul haben sich seltsame Dinge ereignet", erzählte er gehetzt.

Cirdac verschluckte sich fast an dem Wein.

„Eine Schar flüchtender Orks berichtete von Sarumans Tod", fuhr der Bote fort.

„Und was ist mit dem König und dem Truchseß?", fragte Cirdac aufgeregt.

„Sie sollen angeblich am Leben sein und werden wohl bald hierherkommen", sagte der Bote.

„Auch die Gemahlinnen der Beiden konnten Emyn Arnen unbeschadet verlassen".

Cirdac ließ sofort Andril zu sich rufen.

„Unsere Pläne wurden durchkreuzt", sagte der Dunländer schlechtgelaunt. „Andril, du musst den König und den Truchseß töten, bevor sie Minas Tirith erreichen. Nimm die besten und vertrauenswürdigsten Männer aus deinen Reihen, und mach dich auf die Suche nach ihnen".

§

Am Abend erreichten Aragorn und die anderen unbehelligt die Ruinenstadt am Anduin. Er begab sich sofort zu Arwen, die immer noch darniederlag. Währenddessen wurden Faramir und Éowyn freudig von ihrem Gesinde begrüßt. Beregond war besonders erleichtert, seinen geliebten Herrn wiederzusehen und ihm standen Freudentränen in den Augen.

Legolas und Gimli wachten an Arwens Lagerstatt.

„Sie muß so schnell wie möglich in die Häuser der Heilung, mein Freund", sagte der Elb besorgt zu Aragorn. „Sonst verliert sie das Kind und wird womöglich sterben".

„Wir werden sofort nach Minas Tirith aufbrechen", erklärte Aragorn erschüttert.

„Das ist Selbstmord", meinte Gimli kopfschüttelnd. „Cirdacs Leute könnten euch vorher abfangen. Aber ich rede ja sowieso für die Wand".

„Ich werde mitkommen", erklärte Legolas unerschüttert. „Mein Bogen wird Arwen und den König schützen".

„Und meine Axt natürlich auch!", rief Gimli sofort.

Aragorn musste auflachen. Er klopfte seinen alten Freunden auf die Schultern.

„So ist es recht! Aber lasst uns sofort reiten".

Eine Stunde später brachen alle auf. Auch die Hobbits,Faramir, Éowyn und ihre Bediensteten wollten nach Minas Tirith. Aragorn war es eigentlich nicht recht, dass sein Statthalter auch auf diesem gefährlichen Weg mitritt.

„Wenn wir überfallen werden, könnten wir beide getötet werden und Gondor ist verloren",sagte er kopfschüttelnd zu Faramir.

„Je mehr Leute dich begleiten, desto besser", erwiderte Faramir starrsinnig.

Der Pelennor lag verlassen in der Abendsonne. Es war eigentlich nur eine kurze Strecke nach Minas Tirith. In wenigen Stunden war die Stadt zu erreichen.

Andril ritt gerade mit hundert schwerbewaffneten Soldaten zum Stadttor hinaus, als jemand von der Torwache rief, dass sich ein Reiterzug von Osgiliath her näherte.

„Aragorn!"knurrte Andril leise. „Zu den Waffen, Soldaten!"

Er hatte extra Soldaten ausgewählt, die dunländischer Herkunft waren und denen er absolut vertrauen konnte.

„Da sind sie!", sagte Faramir tonlos zu Aragorn, als sie Andrils Truppe nahen sahen. Der König nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Sie hatten nur wenige waffenfähige Männer bei sich: Legolas, Gimli, Beregond, die beiden Hobbits und einige Waldläufer aus Emyn Arnen. Auch Éowyn konnte im Kampf ihren Mann stehen. Aber die Bediensteten trugen alle keine Waffen bei sich. Aragorn warf einen wehmütigen Blick auf Arwen, die bleich auf einem Karren lag.

Alle hatten ihre Schwerter gezogen, als Andril auf sie zustürmte. Doch es würde nichts nützen: auf jeden von ihnen kamen mindestens zehn Gegner.

Ist das jetzt das Ende?, fragte sich Aragorn im Stillen.


	16. Rettung in letzter Sekunde

**Liebe Leonel**: So, nun geht leider schon das letzte Kapitel online. Es wird noch einmal spannend und dann gibt es einen vielleicht etwas rührseligen Epilog.....

Vielen Dank für deine treuen Reviews! **Knuddel**

§§§§§

Kapitel 16: Rettung in letzter Sekunde

Andril frohlockte, als er sah, wie wenig Männer Aragorn und Faramir bei sich hatten. Er gab das Zeichen zum Angriff. In diesem Moment tauchten mehrere riesige Adler am Himmel auf. Andrils Männer hielten inne und die kleiner Schar des Königs jubelte auf.

Gandalf saß auf Gwaihir, dem Fürst der Adler, der jetzt hinabstieß zu den Soldaten. Erschrocken wurde die Armee von Andril auseinandergetrieben. Andril selbst flüchtete auf schnellsten Wege zurück in die Stadt.

Aragorn und Faramir sahen sich an: beide dachten das Gleiche.

„Ihm nach!"rief der König.

Andrils Soldaten ergriffen die Flucht Richtung Norden. Die Adler trieben sie vor sich her. Gwaihir setzte Gandalf sanft zu Boden. Die Hobbits umarmten den Zauberer jubelnd. Legolas ließ seinen Bogen erleichtert sinken und lächelte. Gimli atmete ebenfalls auf.

Éowyn, Beregond und Arlond folgten dem König und dem Truchseß in die Stadt.

Zur gleichen Zeit in der Zitadelle:

Andril stürmte schweratmend in den Thronsaal, wo Cirdac sich gerade eine Pfeife aus feinstem Pfeifenkraut stopfte. Natürlich auch aus der königlichen Vorratskammer.

„Was ist ?", fragte der Dunländer ungehalten. „Sind sie tot?"

„Nein, im Gegenteil", ächzte Andril. „Gandalf kam ihnen mit Adlern zur Hilfe. Wir mussten fliehen".

„Feiger Narr!", brauste Cirdac auf. „Jetzt sind wir verloren. Sobald Aragorn in der Stadt ist, wird auch das Heer wieder auf seiner Seite sein. Deine eigenen Leute hast du ja schon verloren".

Er erhob sich und griff zu seinem Schwert.

„W-was hast du vor?", stammelte Andril verwundert.

„Du hast versagt", murmelte Cirdac tonlos. „Dafür wirst du jetzt bezahlen".

Doch Andril hatte nicht vor, sich von dem Usurpator einfach abschlachten zu lassen. Er zog ebenfalls sein Schwert. Bevor die beiden aufeinander losgehen konnten, stürmten Aragorn und Faramir mit ebenfalls gezückten Schwertern in den Thronsaal. Sofort ging Cirdac auf den König los und Andril auf den Truchseß.

Es gab einen erbitterten Schwertkampf zwischen den vier Gegnern. Cirdac war geschickter mit dem Schwert, als Aragorn erwartet hatte. Faramir hatte auch seine liebe Not mit Andril, doch dann gelang es ihm, den verräterischen Hauptmann zurückzudrängen und ihm endlich das Schwert in den Leib zu rammen. Keuchend stützte sich Faramir auf sein Schwert. In diesem Moment gelang es Cirdac, Aragorn von sich zu stoßen und er versuchte nun auf Faramir loszugehen, der dicht neben ihm stand. Faramir sah überrascht hoch: er wusste, dass er Cirdacs Hieb nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Doch plötzlich erstarrte der Dunländer in der Bewegung und brach tot zusammen. In seinem Rücken steckte ein Dolch, den Éowyn vom Eingang des Thronsaals her geworfen hatte.

Faramir lief erleichtert zu ihr hin und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, meine Blume".

Sie küssten sich. Im Hintergrund rappelte sich Aragorn lächelnd auf. Beregond kam herbeigelaufen und half ihm.

In der Stadt herrschte großer Jubel, weil der König und der Truchseß wieder gesund zurückgekehrt waren.

Epilog:

Arwen musste noch einige Zeit in der Häusern der Heilung bleiben. Sie hatte Glück: ihr Kind kam nicht zu früh. Beregond heiratete Isyla, die Kammerzofe, ein paar Wochen später. Legolas und Gimli halfen mit ihren Verwandten beim Aufbau des neuen Fürstenhauses in Emyn Arnen: die Elben kümmerten sich um die Gestaltung des Gartens und die Zwerge errichteten ein wunderschönes, fast schlossähnliches Haus.

Kurz nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes Elboron konnten Faramir und Éowyn wieder nach Emyn Arnen ziehen.

Als sie eines Abends im Garten saßen auf ihrer Bank, während ihr Kind neben ihnen in einer Wiege schlief, gewahrte Éowyn plötzlich wieder den schwarzen Reiter. Sie klammerte sich totenbleich an Faramir fest.

„Er kommt wieder zurück", flüsterte sie tonlos. „Sicher wird er neues Unheil verkünden. Faramir, ich habe solche Angst".

Der junge Truchseß schloß seine Frau fest in die Arme.

„Hab' keine Angst! Ich glaube, dieses Mal kommt der Reiter aus einem anderen Grund".

Beregond empfing den schwarzen Reiter im Hof. Faramir kam bereits herbeigeeilt. Éowyn folgte zögernd mit Elboron auf den Armen.

„Ich weiß, wer du bist", sagte Faramir tapfer zu dem unheimlichen Schwarzvermummten. „Du bist niemand anders als mein Vater".

Der Reiter seufzte und streifte die Kapuze zurück. Beregond erschrak, als er Denethor erkannte .

Éowyn betrachtete den verstorbenen Truchseß erstaunt. Er sah aus wie ein lebender Mensch, aber doch war er nur ein Geist. Denethors Züge waren tieftraurig, seine einstmals grausamen und kalten Augen blickten jetzt sanft auf seinen Sohn herab.

„Ich bin froh, dass du nun glücklich bist, mein Sohn", sagte er leise. „Und dass mir die Valar die Gnade gewähren, meine Schwiegertochter und meinen Enkel betrachten zu können".

Faramir konnte nichts sagen. Er kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Doch ich kann keinen Frieden finden, solange du mir nicht vergibst, Faramir", fuhr der tote Truchseß fort. „Meine Sünden, die ich im Leben begangen habe, lassen mich nicht in Frieden ruhen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte alles ungeschehen machen, was ich dir angetan habe".

Faramir blickte ihn an, während ihm nun die Tränen offen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Ich vergebe dir, Vater", sagte er schließlich mit erstickter Stimme.

Denethor lächelte. Faramir konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihn sein Vater jemals angelächelt hatte.

„Lebe wohl, mein Sohn", sagte der Geist glücklich. „Jetzt kann ich endlich in die Hallen unserer Vorväter einziehen, wo Finduilas und Boromir schon auf mich warten".

Er warf noch einen letzten liebevollen Blick auf Faramir und seine kleine Familie, dann löste er sich mitsamt dem Pferd in Luft auf. Ein Windstoß fuhr durch den Hof des Fürstenhauses, dann war alles still.

Faramir aber nahm Éowyn mit Elboron still in die Arme und blickte noch lange zu der Stelle, wo eben noch sein Vater gewesen war.

ENDE


End file.
